Labyrinth
by Korbin
Summary: Well, if you couldn't tell by the title. This is my version of a Kingdom Hearts' Labyrinth.
1. Babysitting is tough

-1**Disclaimer: I no own anything in here, but MY story. NO Kingdom Hearts or Labyrinth. Though I would like to buy the movie again, cuz mine broke. -tear-**

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

Chapter 1 - Babysitting is tough!

A lone figure sat under a large tree reading from a small paperback book. The tree sat close to a small river which ran through the town and not far in the distance a faded red bridge lead to the figure's home. The figure put down his book for a moment to stop and think of what he was reading. The boy had short cinnamon spiked hair and sapphire eyes. He's average height and slightly on the skinny side, but not enough to be called small or weak. Upon glancing up at the sky he noticed the heavy rain clouds gathering overhead. Feeling the first few drops land on his face and arms the boy quickly put away the book in his back pocket and made his way over the bridge. Soon the few raindrops turned into a soft shower, then a heavy downpour.

"Aww man!" Sora whined. His clothes became drenched as he ran down the streets and through people's yards, trying to make it home as quickly as possible. "My parents are gonna kill me!" He yelled as he cut through another lawn.

Coming up to his house he saw his parents' car still in the driveway, meaning they hadn't left for their date and were waiting for him. 'Great,' he thought to himself as he slowed his running into a walk before he reached his house. There, standing on the porch, with a hand on his hip and anger stamped across his face, stood Sora's stepfather, Leon.

"And where were you?" Leon snapped.

"I was down by the river reading." He said in a soft voice, not wanting to anger his stepfather anymore than he already was over the situation. He could be scary when he got mad. His father really was crazy for marrying this guy.

"Well come on. We don't want you to freeze out here -and try not to get water everywhere." Leon ordered as he stepped out of the open doorway to let the younger male through.

"It's not like I can instantly dry myself, you know." Sora grumbled as he walked past Leon and up the stairs towards his room. Sora's father came down the stairs just as he was making his way up. His father, Cloud, turned to tell him something, but Sora spoke first.

"Yes, I know. Leon already fussed at me." He said bitterly as the cold started to seep through his clothes and he could feel a headache beginning to form.

Cloud laughed softly at his son before patting him on the head. "Don't worry about Leon; he'll cool down in a minute. You really should get out of those clothes if you don't want to catch a cold. I'm sure you remember that Leon and I will be leaving for the night and that you'll be in charge of things with Kairi while we're gone, correct?" Sora nodded his head at Cloud, letting him know that he was listening. "Okay! I already checked on Kairi and she's about ready to fall asleep--"

"So you shouldn't have too much trouble with the little one, ne Sora?" Leon asked while watching the two on the stairs. Cloud glared down at Leon for a moment before his expression softened into a smile as he faced the teen again.

"Geez! What's his problem today? He normally isn't this snappy!" Sora quietly muttered to Cloud, trying to make sure Leon couldn't hear him and start yelling.

"Oh, Leon... he's fine. He just doesn't fancy the rain as much as other people." Cloud laughed as he started making his way down the stairs again. "We'll be back later on tonight, okay?" Cloud yelled up to Sora as he and Leon made for the door. Turning his attention back to Sora the blonde put on his coat, waiting for his son's response before heading out the door. A quick nod from Sora and the adults were away and gone for the night.

Sighing loudly Sora started walking to his room again. Not a moment after he opened his door he began pulling off his wet shirt and his pants, kicking away his soaked boots; throwing them along with the rest of his soggy outfit into the basket sitting in the bathroom connected to his and his little sister's room. Without thought, he put on a quick outfit consisting of a tight fitting black t-shirt, boxers, slightly baggy dark blue jeans, and a random pair of socks from his closet. After dressing, Sora walked back into the hallway and to Kairi's bedroom just next door.

Opening her bedroom door quietly he noticed all sorts of toys and barbies shattered everywhere across the room. Fairy-tale books and clothes were thrown and placed in every spot that should have been white carpet. It was a wonder anyone could walk into the room or get out. Sighing in frustration he knelt down and started to pick up the items littering the soft carpet. Carefully avoiding the area surrounding the designated place for his younger sibling to explore.

'How in the world can Kairi make such a mess in such a short span of time?' The boy thought to himself as he put away a few more dolls and story books. He was almost done picking up the room when he spotted the child's treasure chest of toys open and sitting within reach of little hands. Groaning to himself about 'stupid blonds' the young man's mind was brought back to Earth when he heard a small 'oaf' come from the playpen in the center of the child's white room.

Turning on his heel the chocolate haired teen watched as his beloved little sister (and resident family princess) attempted to stand and get out of her well worn playpen, before slipping on the blankets around her feet and falling on her bottom with another 'oaf'. Five years old and she still had a playpen; which she preferred to sleep in if she knew that their blond father wouldn't be home for the night to cuddle her, that was ferociously protected by her 'guardian beasts' (or as most of the world would call them, stuffed animals). Chuckling warmly at the cute one's antics, the brunet walked over to the redhead and lifted the five year old free of her pen.

"What are you up to Kairi? Hmm?" Sora asked in a soft voice to the girl in his arms. The child turned her face up to Sora smiling slightly before averting her gaze to the ground and away from the boy, keeping to herself.

"Oh, I see. You're not going to talk to me, are you? Probably mad at me for coming home late and not playing with you. That's alright! I guess I'll just have to go elsewhere since you won't talk to me." The boy said in a teasing voice putting the girl back in her playpen and walking towards the door just to mess with Kairi.

"No! Don't leave me big brother! I'll talk to you! I don't wanna be left with the bad man with silver hair! I don't wanna! Don't leave me with the scary monsters big brother!" The redheaded girl whined, flapping her arms around her in hopes of getting Sora's attention again.

"What monsters Kairi? There's no such thing as-- Oh, I get it." The teen folded his arms over his chest. "Tidus and Wakka have been reading you those stories again haven't they?"

The girl shook her head violently before tears started to form in her eyes motioning for the brunet to pick her up again. Smiling down at his sister Sora walked back over to the pen, this time not picking Kairi up. The smaller child whined again when her precious brother didn't move to lift her, but Sora just shook his head softly at the kid.

"You really should be getting to bed now. It's already past your bedtime and I still have things I need to do." Not really, but he needed some excuse to get her to sleep. Otherwise she'd be up all night bugging him to play barbies or dress-up with her for hours. She was like the Energizer Bunny, she just kept on going and going.

"I'll go to sleep, but only if you promise you'll come save me if the bad man comes to try and take me away again!" She huffed as a few tears slid down her round cheeks and onto her pink bear and bunny pajama shirt. Sora couldn't help it; he just couldn't deny her anything when she looked that cute in her pink pj's. The water works also seemed to be doing wonders on him.

"I promise I'll come save you." He smiled bending down towards the girl. Sora gave her a gentle hug as she latched onto his neck clinging tightly. Then teen tried to pull away, but it only served to make Kairi squeeze his neck harder causing her to cut off his air supply. "Okay Kairi... you gotta let go... Sora can't breathe... need AIR..." After a moment Kairi finally realized her brother wasn't breathing right when his face started to turn colors and quickly let him go.

"I'm sorry big brother, but I got so scared when I thought I wouldn't see you again and--"

"Don't worry. I'm still alive and nothing's gonna come and take you away Sis. Now go to sleep or else." Sora smiled as he moved to lay the redhead in her bed and cover her with a blanket. Turning back to the pen, the boy fetched a few of his darling Princess' royal guards, namely the oversized mouse plush with red pants and yellow shoes and the extra cuddly golden puppy doll with a green collar. He set them at their respective posts on her bed for the night before giving a quick peck to the small child's forehead, the whispered a sweet good night and reminder of his love. Walking over to the doorway, the brunet stopped to face his little sister before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

Heaving another sigh once the door was closed Sora begun to make his way back to his room. 'I swear Kairi's being more dramatic today than usual. Tidus and Wakka must be telling her some weird stories for her to come up with a guy with silver hair and monsters trying to steal her away. Like that will ever happen.' He thought to himself as he walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. Stretching his arms out and inhaling deeply helped the boy relax a bit before reclining on his bed; sitting up a bit so his back was resting on the headboard of his bed.

Sora finally remembered about the book he had been reading earlier with the exact same description of the man in the story. Quickly rushing to the bathroom and taking out his wet pants the boy dug around his pockets until he found the book in the back pocket still soaking wet. "Damn!" Groaning in annoyance Sora took a towel down from the rack and put the book on top of it, letting it sit out on his desk to dry rather than trying to open the book while it was drenched. Walking back over to his bed, he crawled back into it trying to get comfortable again.

Sora was about to fall asleep himself when he heard the faintest cry from Kairi. It sounded almost like she had tried to yell his named, but it was muffled by some type of cloth. 'Probably tossing and turning in her sleep,' the boy grumped to himself. Getting up off his bed and making his way once more to Kairi's bedroom he stopped outside the door to see if he could hear anything coming from inside. Nothing. Not a single sound.

Opening the door the brunet took a peek inside. The room seemed darker than usual, even with the curtains slightly drawn back forcing Sora to reach for the light switch, but the lights weren't working. 'Is the power out?!' No, it couldn't be. There was still light in his room and the hallway, so why just Kairi's room? Sora thought hastily to himself as he entered the eerily quiet room.

Slowly walking towards the silent pen just in front of the unused bed in the back of the room, Sora made sure to look everywhere just in case Kairi decided to scare him by jumping out of nowhere. Standing in front of the girl's bed he could see someone was lying in her bed under the blanket. "Kairi..." Sora said softly before pulling back the blanket to reveal... nothing. No one was lying in the bed. The teen was able to spin around just in time for a mass amount of small goblin like monsters to start appearing out of nowhere. Sora dodged the ones that tried to reach for him and he was about to attack one when they all started to disappear into the shadows they had emerged from. Feeling someone was behind him watching his every move Sora spun around again.

"Who's there!?" Sora screamed as the windows flew open as a cold breeze carrying dead leaves swept into the room. A figure stood in front of the opened window in Sora's direct view, his arms crossed at his chest and a smirk on his handsome face.

"If you had listened to your sister you'd know the answer to that already." The man said smugly.

**-To be continued-**

Korbin: Whelp! That's it for chapter one! Stayed tuned to find out who exactly the Goblin King is! Just to be evil-- I mean nice. I'll give you two hints. #1) He got silver hair (duh, Kairi said so in the story)... #2) It's either one of three people... Riku, Sephiroth, or Ansem. Good luck picking who it is!

…………………..

Hint #3) It's got to be one of the three guys (unless someone else got into a fight with the bleach, but not likely).

Please review, it makes me happy.


	2. The Quest

-1Korbin: Gomen! Ladies and gentlemen! I was not expecting the computer to take this long to properly fix. As promised I have come back with not one new chapter, but TWO new chapters for you all. I thank you for sticking with the story. I would also like to thank the people who offered me support and luck with the computer. I hope you all like these new chapters I have put up!

Reply to AFF reviewers:

**Insanegoth**: I'm glad no one else has thought of this idea! I wouldn't want people to think I'm stealing their story! nods Yes, David Bowie is sexy. I've recently found out that in the game Riku actually does like Sora, but Sora likes Kairi. Bummer!

**SoulfulEyes**: I'm glad that you like it so much. I honestly didn't think anyone would review for this story. Are we that obvious in our plans! Yes, I have read your new chapter. Very nice, makes me bounce around! I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to reviewing again, but I will make sure to stop by and give you a just review!

**Lisa**: I can to leave it like that, but don't worry I plan on seeing this story to the end. Even if might be the only story of mine I will finish! -lol- I'm going as fast as I can! I only got two hands.

**Morning Dew**: Actually this is not the way the first chapter is supposed to be... I'll tell you a secret... I forgot to put in the part where Sora wishes away Kairi. -lol- Now I got to go back a change some of the planning! Oops! But thanks for liking the screwed up version, which I'm too lazy to fix!

**Artemis**: I certainly will make more chapters to this story. Thank you for your understanding. It made me feel less guilty about not updating when my computer crashed.

**M.D Sora**: Labyrinth is also one of my favorite movies, though I haven't gotten the pleasure of reading the book. tear I went out while my computer was down and bought the movie just in case! Thank you so much, I was doing most of the first writing without any guild lines, just doing what I could remember from years back. Thankfully for your eye sight, my memory is not as bad as I thought it was! -lol-

**pinkflamingo**: Please don't do anything too bad to my health for not updating sooner. I was unable to at the moment! It seems you won't have to wait much longer anyway.

**Shinraturk**: I can completely level with you 100 on that! -lol-

**Namo**: I've updated, I've updated! Yay for everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Labyrinth. I do however own the crazy idea to come up with this lovely story.**

**Authors Note: **During the time I was writing this and during the time you're reading this... You should listen to the Labyrinth soundtrack! I am!

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin and Kimi

Chapter 1 - Babysitting is tough! (Last scene)

"Who's there!?" Sora screamed as the windows flew open as a cold breeze carrying dead leaves swept into the room. A figure stood in front of the opened window in Sora's direct view, his arms crossed at his chest and a smirk on his handsome face.

"If you had listened to your sister you'd know the answer to that already." The man said smugly.

Chapter 2 - The Quest

"Who are you?!" Sora screamed in shock at the man in front of him. Still, he looked around the room wearily, expecting those monsters to reappear. Giving the boy another smirk which sent shivers down his spine, the newcomer stepped into the light pouring in from the streetlights outside allowing said boy a chance to look at him entirely.

The man stood about a foot taller than Sora with shoulder length silver hair and the most beautiful aquamarine eyes he had ever seen. Then perplexed teen stared at the man in awe as the wind blew the cape away from his body, revealing the man's oddly sensual outfit of black leather, which bared most of his broad chest to Sora while the rest clung seductively to his muscular form.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" He began, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "My name is Riku, the Heartless King."

"The 'what' King? What's going on here? Where's Kairi? And what the hell are you wearing?!" Sora all but screamed.

Riku smirked at the human, "The Heartless King. And you know exactly what's going on here, especially about your sister." Hearing the obvious astonishment in the teen's voice about his choice of clothing, the King glanced over himself once before meeting blue eyes. "I like what I'm wearing. Makes me feel... sexy. Besides it's far better than what you chose to run around in." They both glanced down at Sora's black t-shirt and pants.

"What about it? I like it just fine!" Sora defended, blushing when he noticed Riku giving his body a lust filled once over. He blushed even brighter though, when Riku gave him an evil smirk after he finished with his inspection. Gulping loudly the brunet quickly wrapped his arms around his form in a manner to hide himself from the strange man's eyes.

"Wait a minute here, I thought the Heartless King wasn't allowed to take the child until after they were wished away. So why are you here? I didn't wish Kairi away yet! That's how it worked in the book anyway, so that's how it should work in real life right? Right?!"

"If I had waited for you to wish away Kairi then I would be waiting for nothing. We both know you're too kind to wish away anyone." Riku shrugged as he walked further in the room and closer to the mortal.

Sora's own eyes followed the Heartless King's as the male strut once around him, never breaking eye contact until he was forced to when his head threatened to make a complete 180 turn. The moment the supposed King was back in blue eyes' sight their staring contest resumed. The silver haired man continued his steady pace teen until he stopped just in front of the shorter male, mere inches from his face where their breaths barely caressed each other's features.

"Where is Kairi?" Sora demanded again. Smiling down at him, the man pointed behind the boy forcing him to turn in the direction his hand was pointing to in order to see. Somehow at some point in time Riku had transported them from Kairi's bedroom to the outside of a labyrinth with a large purplish twisted castle in the center, just along the horizon.

"She's there, in my castle." Riku whispered softly into Sora's ear who in turn shivered at the deep voice and brush of hot air on a part of sensitive flesh; unknowingly pleasing the King with his reaction. The chocolate haired male gave the labyrinth a once over, the momentarily lapse of silence gave him the time he needed to try and find his voice. A voice he hoped wouldn't crack or break when he spoke. Not wanting to give way just how much the sliver haired stranger affected him with such closeness.

"It doesn't look that far." He stated weakly.

"It's farther than you think." Riku commented as he stepped a few paces backwards until he stood next to a dead tree whose twisted black branches held an elegant, yet old clock. Turning around to face the Heartless King, Sora huffed at him; his arms crossed and he gave the ground an arrogant stomp to show his annoyance with the situation, misplacing the orange dirt beneath his feet. Wait a minute, why was he wearing his boots and why were they dry suddenly?

Laughing to himself at the teen's obvious confusion, Riku raised a gloved hand to direct blue eyes to the strange clock he barely glanced at. Now that he got to look at it more closely, Sora noticed the device had thirteen numbers and not the usual twelve on its round surface. 'Why would it have thirteen?' The burnet wondered, distantly remembering the book saying something about a similar clock within its many pages.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth…" Riku's voice broke the boy out of his thoughts as the silver King turn his head to look slightly over his shoulder. "Before your baby sister becomes one of us forever." He grinned evilly as he slowed backed up towards the tree, his image slowly fading away with his voice.

"Oi! Matte!" Sora yelled reaching out for the rapidly disappearing man.

"Such a pity…" The King's condescending voice floating along the wind as he completely vanished before sapphire eyes.

Grumbling loudly to himself, Sora turned back towards the labyrinth with determination in his eyes. He'd already promised Kairi that he wouldn't let anyone take her and it happened anyway. The brunet wasn't about to break his promise of not coming to save her, though it might take awhile. "Well, can't be anything worse than Tidus and Wakka have put me through. Hang on Kairi, I'm coming!"

Quickly making his way down the dusty hill he stood on, Sora ran to the edge of the labyrinth. Upon reaching the outer walls he noticed how the surface was made of a deep red brick. Many a dead and twisted looking branches spun forth from it and a few trees stood around as well. Everything from the brick wall to the ground looked as though it had gotten into a fight with a bag of glitter, covering everything it touched.

Searching around the odd wall, the brunet was lost as to where the door could be located as there were no openings or cracks. It seemed as though, there wasn't a way in, no matter where he looked. 'Where's the door?' Sora thought angrily to himself as he walked along length of strange brick in hopes of spotting some type of opening or doorway. Finding none after a good ten minutes he growled in frustration.

Walking around a corner of the barrier Sora heard what seemed like a bird squawking in a manner almost as if it were talking to something. Following the sounds, the brunet quickly came to a scene where a large duck in a blue jacket covered in zippers was walking on two legs, zapping little balls of light with the staff in his hand. The duck seemed to be quite mad and was making very loud quacking noises at the balls of light. The teen looked down at the ground where a few of the balls of light had fallen prey to the duck's staff. Upon closer inspection Sora found that they weren't balls of light at all, but little fairies and on that note the fairies seemed to look familiar to him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. These weren't just any kind of fairies, they were mini **Selphies**!

Looking confused as ever, Sora quietly approached the duck. "Umm... Excuse me?" He said softly, but that obviously wasn't the case for the duck because the moment the words left his mouth said fowl squawked loudly. It spun round at the speed of light and whacked Sora upside his head. "Ow!" The abused male yelled.

"Opps! Umm... Err… Sorry 'bout dat. I'ma Hoggle by da way, but ya can call me Donald. An' if ya don't wanna a bigger knot on yunz 'ead I suggest ya neva call me Hoggle!" The duck known as Donald said in his unusual squawk before walking off and zapping another mini Selphie. (A/N: I'm sorry for any Selphie fans reading this, but I really didn't like that girl. I didn't like her in FF8 and I don't like her now.)

"Right… So what are you doing Donald?" The boy asked of the feathered creature standing not a foot from him waiting for the right moment to strike down another fairy.

"Wha' does it look like? I'ma gettin rid of annoyin bugs!" Again another flash of light and a fairy was down.

'Can't say I blame him.' Sora thought happily to himself as he watched another fairy fall.

The fact that Donald was a habitant of the labyrinth hit the blue eyed teen a little late. Of course someone who lived here would know the area as well as how to get into the deranged King's maze. 'This place is giving me brain damage already.' Sora grumbled mentally.

"Can you help me?" Sora asked quietly so he wouldn't surprise the easily annoyed fowl anymore than he already was.

**-To be continued-**

Korbin: I know this was a bad place to leave it off at, but I had to stop so that it wouldn't go too far ahead into the planning. I promise that you guys will get the third chapter tomorrow. Please review! I really need to know that I haven't lost my few fans. tear


	3. Into The Labyrinth

Korbin: As promised here is the third chapter! I'm sory I could have had this up earlier, but my today is my mother's birthday! Gomen! I wanted to do something very nice for her, because she's still in some pain from an accident early on this week!

Kimi: Only been up for a day and already we have to reviewers! Korbin your getting better!

Korbin: Yay! proceeds to bounce off the walls

Reply to AFF Reviewers:

**Morning Dew**: I wanted to include as many people as possible from the game. I decided that I'd give the main parts to the ones I like most(Just wish I could put more Cloud and Leon in this) and I'd give the characters I didn't like that much the... less important roles. snickers To bad we couldn't torture Kairi in this. tear

**KeiHaoAsakura**: Of course there's going to be yaoi, but sadly that doesn't come until the end. Though it will be worth the wait I a sure you! There will, however, be a few parts I trade in so that Riku may cop a feel or steal a kiss from Sora! But you don't know where or when that will be! Mwahahahaha!

Reply to FF Reviewers:

**Shiroikage**: Oh! Thank you for being my first reviewer! I was starting to think nobody over there liked my story! tear Yes, I need all the help I can get for zapping all the Selphie fairies. They must die, along with Kairi!

Korbin: If you are liking how I set the characters so far, then please read on to find out exactly what you favorite Kingdom Hearts character has been forced to do in this strange and unusally story! Disclaimer is still the same as it was the first two chapters! If you didn't get it then, then... we feel for your stupidity!

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin and Kimi Kumiko

Chapter 2 - The Quest(Last Scene)

"Can you help me?" Sora asked softly as to not annoy the duck any futher than he already was.

**-to be continued-**

Chapter 3 - Into The Labyrinth

"Look! I have to get through this labyrinth, can you help me?" Sora pleaded to the small duck that barely reached his hip.

"And just who might you be?" Donald glared up at the taller human.

"I'm Sora--"

"That's what I thought." Donald huffed "You look like someone the King would try and seduce..." grumbling the last part Donald ran off for another Selphie fairy.

"Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?"

"Maybe."

"Well, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The DOOR?" Sora screamed at the duck forcing him to cover his ears. Looking up at the boy again, Donald shrugged his shoulders before continuing his walk. "What door?" he smirked. Trying his best to decided if he should be angry at the brunette for yelling at him or start laughing at how angry he had made him as well.

"It's hopeless asking you ANYthing!" Sora groaned, but followed the annoying duck anyway.

"Not if you ask the right questions?" Donald simply stated adding more to Sora's growing anger. Giving out a loud frustrated sigh he spoke once more before giving up. "How do I get into the labyrinth?"

"Ah! Now that's more like it! If you would have just simply asked that earlier you could have saved me and yourself much needed time!" The duck qawked turning around and facing Sora. "You get in there..." Donald said pointing his hands behide Sora. Spinning around quickly Sora noticed huge double doors opening in the wall. 'That wasn't there before.' Sora thought to himself in mild confusion. Still staring at the now open doors Sora took a careful step, but stopped once he heard Donald's voice dangerously close behide him.

"You _really_ going in there?" Donald asked in awe as the boy turned down to face him.

"I have to..." was the only thing the boy muttered before walking towards the doors. Eyeing both doors closely to make sure that they were really there and not some figment of his imagination. Also to make sure that there was no possible ambush waiting for him. Upon entering into the labyrinth he cautiously looked both ways. Noticing that both paths lead him in a straight line that could go on for hours.

"Not much of a choice is it?" Donald spoke finally causing Sora to jump three feet in the air. 'I thought he already left.' he thought taking large breathes to calm his nerves down. Donald let out a small laugh at the boy's reaction walking in front of him and leaning against the wall across from the double doors. "Now, would you go left or right?" he questioned slightly.

Looking down both paths again Sora shrugged his shoulders in a lazy manner. "I don't know. They both look the same!" he spoke honestly.

Hearing a snort come from the duck he quickly turned his shappire eyes onto Donald who in return gave him a slight glare. "Shows what you know. Your obiviously not going to get very far in this labyrinth if you keep taking everything for granted." Donald qawked to him in a mother hen fashion placing his hands on where his hips should be to get his point across the taller brunette.

"Which way would you go?" he gsnapped back at the duck.

"Me?" the duck said in mild shock "I would go either way!" he glared as he walked back to the doors preparing to walk out and leave Sora to his own. Giving a hurt look towards Donald the boy stepped back a few steps into the right path. "Thanks for nothing Hoggle" he mumbled before turning down the path he stepped into.

"It's DONALD!" the duck screamed before walking out and the doors slamming shut behide him. Sighing out loud again Sora started his soon to be long walk down the path. After a few minutes of walking Sora finally had enough, a low growl coming from his throat as he checked ahead of him to see that yet again there were no openings. "What kinda fucking labyrinth is this? There's no turns anywhere!" he yelled grabbing onto his head tighly. After letting out some of his anger Sora releashed his head looking up again.

"Maybe it doesn't..." he whispered, a smiling starting to grow on his face and a small glint of hope filled his eyes "Maybe I'm just taking it for granted like Donald said." in a flash Sora was running down the path, quickly jumping over fallen branches and twiggs that littered the floor. Even inside the labyrinth everything looked as though it had a fight with the damned bag of glitter. Thankfully none of it came off whenever a breeze would make it's way towards him, otherwise he'd be covered.

A few more minutes of running and Sora had had it with the stupid labyrinth that was trying his patience. Growling again Sora stopped and slammed his fist into a nearby walk before sliding down it and landing on his ass trying to catch his breath.

"Now what's all the fush about out here? Oh! Ello!" a bodiless voice caught Sora's attention. Looking around him and noting that no one was there he leaned back against the wall again. Then he heard the voice again. "Ello?" Turning his head slightly to his right he noticed a very tiny young lady sitting down on a glitter covered brick. She had long brown hair that was braided onto her back held up by a pink bow, she also was wearing a light pink dress though he couldn't really see her see that well, she seemed to have large green eyes.

"Did you just say 'Hello'?" he blinked at the tiny girl.

"No, I said Ello, but that's close enough. Now then, tell Aerith what the wall did to earn such a nasty punch!" the girl smiled as she sipped on a cup of tea that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh... umm? I was just mad and frustrated with this stupid labyrinth! There no turns or openings anywhere!" he whined to the small girl who just nodded to him in understanding.

"That's only because your not looking right? There an opening just in front of you!" Aerith laughed soft covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Blinking a few times Sora scratched his head once more staring down at the young girl like she was crazy, but then again so was he for having a conversation with her.

"No there isn't" he stated standing up and walking towards the wall looking it up and down, then spinnning around to regard the small lady in pink. Shaking her head Aerith stood putting the tea cup down on the brick. "Of course there is. Just walk right thorugh and WALLAH!" she said with a large smile on her face as she threw her hands into the air to make the 'wallah' more dramatic in her statement. Following the girl's orders Sora slowly made his way towards the wall holding his hands out so that he could stop himself from running into the wall and looking like a complete fool. 'Aerith says is another pathway' he mumbled to himself.

To his surprise his hands didn't met with a cold glitter covered wall instead, like Aerith had said, it opened into another set of pathways. Grinning like an idiot Sora spun in a circle where he stood looking down both ways. "Thank you! That was very helpful! Bye--!" Sora yelled before turning to disappear down the left path.

"Don't go that way!" Aerith yelled back to the boy making sure to wave her arms high in the air so Sora would take better notice of her.

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked confusion written clearly on his face.

"Don't go that way. Never go that way!" Aerith warned sighing loudly enough Sora could hear the small girl all the way across from where he stood.

"Oh... Thanx!" Sora yelled again before running down the right path. Smiling to himself that he was actually getting somewhere now.

Aerith sat back down on the brick pulling out another fresh cup of tea, happy that Sora had heard and listened to her before he went down the left path. "If he had keep on going that way, he would have went straight to that castle." the girl shivered sipping her tea softly.

**-to be continued-**

Korbin: I am so happy! I am so happy! I got to chapters up with the computer having a hissy fit on me!

Kimi: I hope you guys like the chapters! Are hope to see you very soon! Please review, it keeps Korbin happy for me!


	4. Magic Dance

Korbin: Look! It's another chapter... after a million years and the death of all the dinosaurs. But I did it! I wrote another chapter. Sorry everyone! I was working on a story for Kimi and then I just lost all will to write. Thankfully there was someone who inspired me to start writing again. So this is all thanks to that person.

Lets see here... This means change in place --- Oh! Disclaimer, rules and stuff is the same as the chapters before it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Labyrinth, so don't sue me. Anyway I think that's it for today. Oh, reply to reviewers!

Anon: I'm posting see!

Gardenia Machina: Thank you.

KeiHaoAsakrua: Yes, that was very annoying in the movie but if he went down the path the story would be over before it began. Ello... such a great word. Hey, the soundtrack and movie are just lovely there's nothing wrong with listening to them a hundred times. I must admit I can't write this story without listening to the soundtrack to it.

Morning Dew: -lol- You do that, thank you. I shall finish this eventually though.

Artemis: Yep! I love the movie Labyrinth so I wanted it to be as good as the movie.. though I'm not going to copy all the words and actions... that be dumb. But if I don't know what to do, I'll consult the movie.

Raziel: I think you mean update or die... But yes, I'm updating... now at least 

Lizzy: Thank you. I'm feeling much better now. And this story shall be continued.

**Labyrinth**

**  
(Kingdom Hearts Style)**

**  
By: Korbin  
**

**Chapter 3 - Into The Layrinth(last scene)**

"Oh... Thanx!" Sora yelled again before running down the right path. Smiling to himself that he was actually getting somewhere now.

Aerith sat back down on the brick pulling out another fresh cup of tea, happy that Sora had heard and listened to her before he went down the left path. "If he had kept on going that way, he would have went straight to that castle." the girl shivered sipping her tea softly.

**Chapter 4 - Magic Dance**

Sora slowly crept down the new pathway he was set on. Ever since Aerith had shown him the hidden turn, it had taken him both further into the labyrinth and into a new set of halls which looked to be large white bricks. Statue poles with grotesque hands pointing in every which way with their long nails in the crossroads of the halls. Sighing loudly Sora stood in the midest of a crossroad staring at the castle, he was able to spot it just above the bricks as though it was sitting on them. He could already tell he was getting close, for he could hear in the far distance Kairi's cry for him and the heartless all rattling and laughing about the castle.

"I'm coming Kairi, just hang on a bit more!" Sora huffed before he ran down a path that seem to head towards the castle. Was it him or did these paths seem to change every time he turned his back on the walls, shaking his head to clear his thoughts Sora continued running letting the sounds of Kairi's cries spur him on.

"DAMN THIS CRAZY LABYRINTH!" he growled to himself as he went.

Heartless Castle 

Kairi sat in the middle of a large room in a small ditch like pin, surrounded by heartless of every shape and size talking, drinking and eating around her. Whining loudly Kairi latched onto the pillows and blanket the heartless supplied her with in the small circular pin. Looking over her left shoulder Kairi stared at the man with shoulder length sliver hair sitting in a large cushioned chair. He was wearing a elegant white button up shirt, with black skin-tight pants, his dark brown boots coming over the pants reaching to his knees. At the moment he was doing no more then tapping his cane on his boot which was propped up on the armrest of the chair, a gloved hand covering his eyes to try and stop a oncoming headache from the endless rattles of the heartless.

Kairi was about to calm down some thinking the heartless had given up tormenting for a little bit, but as she went to stand a short heartless in red and blue armor jumped at her screeching in a high pitched voice. Seeing the horrid face so close to her own caused her to scream and throw herself onto the pillows covering her head with another. Crying loudly into the pillows Kairi thought over and over in her head 'I wish big brother was here with me!'

"Silence!" she heard a manly voice boom over all of the heartless, instantly silencing them. Even the few chickens in the room that had been used as play things had hushed their gawking at the man's voice. Sighing in relief, the small red-headed girl uncovered her head to see what had made them all stop their talking and laughing. Having a slight fight with the pillow case that would not release her head, she groaned and yanked harder on the fabric completely freeing her head it then caused her dark red threads to stick up in every way seeming to defy gravity like Sora's hair does. At the sound of footsteps approaching her, Kairi spun around in the blankets, tangling herself even more, to gaze up at the heartless king who had risen from his seat and was now standing before her.

Given the frighten child a very small smile, Riku kneedled down in front of Kairi and helped free her of the constricting cloth and picked her up, gently setting her in his arms. "It's alright now. Don't be afraid." he whispered in her ear, making her squirm from the heated air tickling her sensitive ears.

"But the big scary monsters won't leave me alone!" she whined feebly in his hair clenching onto his white shirt. All the heartless stared at their king in awe as he walked back to his throne and reseated himself with the girl now latched onto his neck, nearly sitting in his lap. Changing their positions slightly, Riku now sat with his back against an armrest and a foot on the other, with the girl sitting on his stomach resting her head on his chest and in ran his fingers through his hair.

"I see, so it's these flithy creatures here what's scaring you?" he said, his eyes darting over the many of the soldiers inhabiting his throne room. Feeling more than seeing Kairi's nod, Riku grinned down at the girl's head. "Very well little one, we shall get rid of them..." he whispered so only the red-headed child could hear him.

"Gacken," Riku said raising his voice once more to summond the captin of his heartless army, at the call of his name a tall pure black heartless with a heart cut out of his chest stepped forth and bowwed to his lord.

"You called sire?" the demon hissed through his closed mouth.

"Get these ugly things out of my throne room and send someone to pick up this mess!" Riku ordered in a harsh tone, leaving no discussion for anyone.

Bowwing his head lower, Gacken turned on his heels and immediatly started ordering the rushing fools of an army out of the throne room. Once everyone had either ran out or been thrown out, Gacken had two green rounded demons come in and start cleaning up the mess with they're magic. As soon as everything was back in order the heartless left, leaving only Riku, Kairi and Gacken still in the spotless room. Motioning for Gacken to take his leave as well, the silver haired king turned his head down to the tiny girl in his arms smiling. "There. Is that better for you little one?"

"Yes, but could you stop calling me 'little one'? I have a name you know!" Kairi huffed happily now that the awful creatures were gone.

"I apologize if I have offended you, but, you see, I do no know your name. So therefor, I could not call you by your name resulting in my having to use another. Though I would gladly love to know the name of such a pretty girl." Riku faked whined towards the girl, who instantly smiled and released the tiniest of giggles.

"It's alright! But my name is Kairi!" she said in a loud tone thrusting her small cubby hand out towards the king to shake.

Giving the girl a small grin the man shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Kairi, I'm Riku."

"Ri-ku... hmm... I like that name. SO! Riku... what's fun to do around here?" Kairi beamed up at the older man.

Blinking down at the girl's smiling face, Riku had to stop and actually think. Fun... That was something he hadn't experienced in a long time, he used to when he would torture the souls of people in Kairi and Sora's world, but as time went on he lost interest in that. So now, there was currently nothing in his kingdom he thought to be fun, unless you count watching Sora or teasing Sora or...anything having to do with Sora. Kairi waited patiently in the heartless king's arms as she watched his face take on that of deep concentraction. Sighing loudly, Kairi pouted and tried thinking of something the two could do in this large castle. As the two sat there, a breeze swept through the opened window small flower petals floated in front of the girl's vision before her eyes forced and she regconized what they were.

'That's it!' she thought happily as she giggled loudly to draw Riku's attention once more on her. The childess giggles startled Riku out of his deep thoughts on the wonderful boy with chocolate spikes running around in his labyrinth down towards the rounded red head below. "What is it Kairi?" he asked truely puzzled to the source of her giggling and smiling face.

"I just thought of what we could do for fun!" she beamed up at him again, seeing he was a bit slow at asking the age old question of what, Kairi decided to answer him before he could voice it, "We could go to the garden!" she giggled throwing her hands up for dramatics.

"How did you know that there was a garden in my kingdom little one?" he blinked. Seeing the girl point over to the small pink flower petals on the spotless marble, it dawned on him. Turning back to the girl he grinned evilly and stood still holding her in his arms. "My what a clever little one you are. Alright then, we shall head to the gardens to pass the time." Nodding her head in agreement Kairi allowed the king to carry her, enjoying the fact he was once more stroking her hair in a soft soothing manner. Things seemed to become even better for the girl when Riku started humming a light tune to her in his deep, rich voice. Maybe the heartless king wasn't as bad in her dreams or as Sora had said, maybe people had just not got to see the real Riku.

After the two had spent a bit of time in the garden, Kairi decided to bring up a question that was bugging her earlier. Smiling to herself, Kairi held tight to the beautiful flowers in her hands and ran over to wear Riku sat leaning against a large cherry tree that was always in bloom so he said. Riku had put out a large white and cream colored blanket for the two to sit on while enjoying watching the wind dance with the flower petals in a silent dance all their own. Where he was now enjoy the peace the garden always brung him.

"Riku?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Why did you take me away?" Kairi whispered as she slowly crept towards Riku until she was curled up to his side. Riku, who had been resting in the shade, opened his eyes for the first time since he sat down and stared down at the young red head. Noticing the girl curled up to his side a handful of flowers clasped in her tiny hands he smiled once more. 'My how this child influences me... just like Sora...' Riku thought as he sat up, before pulling Kairi to sit in his lap once more.

"Now why should I tell you that little one?"

"Because you don't seem like the mean evil person in my dreams."

"Well... what if I told you I stole you away so that I could get the attention of someone close to you."

"You mean Big Brother?" Seeing the king nod in agreement to her quesiton, it only served to bring more to her curious mind. "Why do you want Sora's attention?"

"That is because I'm... I'm in love with him..."

"That's sweet! So, you needed me to get Sora to notice you?" Kairi laughed looking at Riku, who was staring back at her with wide eyes. Blinking up at his face Kairi waited again for his answer. Thankfully Sora was the impatient one and not her, otherwise the king's silent and strange attitude would have made her mad by now.

"Does that not disgust you little one? Me liking you older brother in such a manner?" Riku questioned with a silent wanting of hope that she would except and understand him like no one else in his kingdom could.

"No silly! I think it's cute you like my brother. Tidus and Wakka are always saying he needs someone and I think Sora would really really like you if he got to know you!"

"Do you really think he'll like me? I didn't think he could like someone such as me, I think he hates me..." Riku whispered turning away from the girl's large violet eyes that stared at him with such innocence he didn't deserve to look at.

"Of course he'd like you! I like you! If you really want him to like you back then just act more like you do with me and he'll LOVE YOU!" she giggled and laughed into the flowers still in her hands. Riku smiled back at the girl and nodded. An idea suddenly struck Kairi as she looked from the flowers to Riku's beautiful silver hair. Seeing the girl's darting eyes and the silent question, Riku laughed for the first time in awhile and shifted again. "Yes, you may put flowers in my hair little one."

"REALLY! YAY!" Kairi jumped as she quickly rushed out of the man's lap and around to his back. "I love playing with hair. Sora lets me play with his hair sometimes, but it's too short so it's not as fun to play with!"

Riku just smiled to himself as he listened to the girl ramble on about what her and Sora did together. He made sure to pay close attention whenever she would comment about what Sora liked the most when they were together.

Back in the labyrinth 

"Another dead end," Sora huffed as he stood in front of a wall with mini faces of heartless laughing at his demise. Growling at the wall's faces Sora huffed once more and looked around for a moment, his eyes gazing over the castle which seemed to stay as far away as when he entered this part of the stupid labyrinth, although now he could no longer hear Kairi's cries, but more of her laughter which confused him to know end. What could that sexy-- CRAZIED heartless king be doing to his poor defenseless sister. Growling in anger, Sora made to punch the nearest wall but all that managed to do was hurt his hand and scratch the wall.

Dropping his head in defeat, Sora opened his downcast eyes to see a piece of chalk on the ground. Looking all around him Sora saw no one or nothing around him so he knelt to pick up the simple piece of red chalk. Shrugging his shoulders, Sora pocketed the thing before starting off again. Then it dawned on him, he could use the chalk to mark where he had been instead of running around in circles and getting nowhere. Smiling to himself, he quickly got the red chalk out and mark the tile just under his foot pointing to the way he was going.

Running off again with the hope he might just get somewhere. Though what Sora didn't know was as he ran off very tiny looking moogles crawled out from under the tile, screeching at his departing back for marking their tile before flipping it over to the clean side and jumping back into the hole.

'I'll get there soon enough Kairi!' Sora smiled as he marked another tile and ran off down a new pathway.

**-to be continued-  
**

Korbin: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for taking so long to update. Please review and thank you for reading!


	5. The Oubliette

Korbin: Alrighty then! I'm back with more chapters... finally. Bet you people thought I was giving up on this story! HA! I haven't, I just could find my will to write it until now when I reread all my reviews for this story. So! It is because of those lovely reviews that I've gotten off my lazy ass and wrote as much of this as I could. Though if you'll forgive me at the moment, I'm sick again. sigh

Disclaimer is the same as it's always been, so don't sue or I'll be very upset with you. So, onto the reply to reviews...

Setsuna: I'm updating now! Though hopefully this chapter gets to your favorite part and doesn't cut off too soon. If I do, then don't worry too much. I plan to have the next chapter up very soon. -lol-

Remus: Actually I wouldn't know if it was or not. I've never read any Card Captor Sakura fanfictions shrugs But I do know this idea has been used for tons of other anime and games. Though it really doesn't matter as long as the author turns it into their own version of the story. And I've done my part, I'm just following along the lines of the movie since it's one of my favorites and I would like to honor it with my crappy writing style. -lol-

Kira: Thank you! I certainly with try and keep it good, though you'll have to excuse my bad writing skills.

Keihaoasakura: Yeah, I myself am surprised I enjoy writing Kairi in these story. She wasn't meant to be all nice and sweet, but there was no place I could put her as a bad guy since well...Riku makes a sexy goblin king and you can't take that away from him. -lol-

Anon: Yes, I update now. nods

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 4 - Magic Dance(last scene)**

Running off again with the hope he might just get somewhere. Though what Sora didn't know was as he ran off very tiny looking moogles crawled out from under the tile, screeching at his departing back for marking their tile before flipping it over to the clean side and jumping back into the hole.

'I'll get there soon enough Kairi!' Sora smiled as he marked another tile and ran off down a new pathway.

**Chapter 5 - The Oubliette**

Huffling loudly Sora had finally started to feel he was winning once he found a way to get through the labyrinth without worry about getting lost or going in circles. Smirking to himself Sora turned down a new path, but it quickly turned into a dead-end.

"Damn," Sora cursed, but instead of getting upset he turned around and headed to the last mark he made. The brunette had just made it back to his square when he saw the two moogles putting it back down after turning it a new direction. Sora's face became a dark red in anger as he tried to calm down and not explod from the unfairness of it all.

"ARGH! THIS PLACE IS SO UNFAIR!" Sora screamed.

Taking a deep breath, Sora buried his head in his hands in attempt to calm down though it wasn't helping him in the least bit.

"You're right it's not fair!" a voice boomed to the side of Sora, quickly followed by four laughing voices. Standing up quickly Sora faced the dead end he had just been, but it was now a room with two sheilds with four head coming out of the two in opposite sides.

"But that's only half of it!" another face said before they all erupted into another round of laughter.

"But this was just a dead end a moment ago," Sora said in awe taking a few steps into the new room.

"No! That's the dead end behide you!" a red clothed face spoke, again they all laughed as though everything they said was the greatest joke they've ever heard of.

Spinning around to the brick wall that now stood behide him, Sora blinked in confusion, before he got mad again for the sneaky tactics of the labyrinth.

"Argh! This dumb things keeps changing, it's not fair. At this rate I'll never reach the castle!" Sora huffed turning back to the four heads in the room with him.

"Well, the only way to get out of this part of the labyrinth is to try one of these doors." the bottom right one spoke is a half serious tone.

"One of them leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth and the other one leads to--"

"BOM BOM BOM BOM!" the other three heads chined.

"Certain death!" the bottom left one finished finally.

"Well... Which one is which?" Sora asked looking between the two bottom heads, since the top to took to hiding from him.

"Err..." the bottom left said.

"That's the probably!"

"We don't know!"

"But they do!" the two chirped at the same time looking up to motion to the top two heads, who slowly rose their heads once they were singled out.

"Oh... Then I'll ask them," Sora said as he looked up at the two top heads. Looking between each other is a silent conversation the top left decided he would be the first to speak to Sora and set the rules.

"You can't ask us. You can only ask one of us." the head spoke, while the other nodded in agreement.

"It's in the rules! But you should be warned that one of us always tells the truth and one of us always tells a lie." they both nodded.

"Well, that's stupid," Sora grumbled as he looked between the two as they started to fight over who was the lair and who was honest, the bottom two laughing their heads off at the insults and comments made by the two.

"Alright, enough fighting!" Sora fumed as he walked over to stand next the the left sheild to talk to the top head face to face. "Would he tell me that, that door leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth?" Sora spoke pointing that the other head to make his point.

"Umm..." the top head droned on for a moment, but deciding to bend his head down and consult with the bottom head of his shield. After a few moments of whispered comments the top head finally rose to give Sora his final answer. "Yes?" he blinked. Nodding his head Sora smiled happily before stepping back.

"So, this door leads to center death and the other leads to the castle!" Sora said as he pointed from left to right.

"How do you know?" one of the heads questioned.

"Because no matter what the left head says, they answer would always be 'no', but he can't answer with anything but yes. Whether he's lying or telling the truth." Sora smirked.

"Wait!" the top left head shouted and then turned to the other top head. "Is that right?"

"I don't know, I've never understood it!" the other said with wide eyes, before all four erupted into more laughes.

"That's it, I'm right!" Sora laughed as he walked to the right side door to which the shield moved out of his way for. "I could never do this before, but I think I'm getting smarter! This is a piece of cake!" Sora laughed louder and his pushed the door and walked through. Not even a moment later, Sora fell through a whole in the ground that mysteriously opened up.

"Ahhh--" Sora screamed as he fell down a long whole before landing in a pitch black cell with a loud thump. "Ow!" he groaned as he watched the whole he fell through close and seal him completely in darkness.

Back in the upper room

Up at the top, the four head looked down at the whole the boy just fell through. The top right head looked at the left head, just as the bottom two did as well.

"What?" the top left asked blinking in confusion.

"Guess that means your the lair!" the top left laughed and soon the other two were joining him, while the last grumbled about it being a silver haired king's fault.

Heartless Castle

Riku was now sitting in his throne chair in a dark gray and blue outfit as he held a crystal ball in his hands which showed him a picture of where Sora was currently in the labyrinth.

"He's in the obliette..." he whispered to his minions around him who were waiting paitently for his answer. Now that they knew exactly where the boy is they all snickered and laughed evilly at his misfortune.

"Shut up!" Riku growled and instantly the room was silent again. Oh how he couldn't stand these fools sometimes, but being the Heartless King meant he had to have them around. At least he gets to kick them around whenever he felt like it.

"He'll never give up!" a heartless in armor commented from Riku's side and was about to make another comment when Riku set a evil glare on him and he loudly glumped down his statement.

Turning back to the crystal in his hand Riku's eyes soften as he looked at Sora's confused expression as he tried to look around the pitch back room. Taking his eyes off the beautiful shappire orbs, Riku attention was drawn to the heartless who waited for him to make his next move to make the boy's journey more impossible to complete.

"Out," he snapped and they all scrabbled as fast as they could out of the room before Riku finally lost his cool. It was not a scene they would like to repeat if last time was any indication of what might happen. They'd be missing another twenty soilders.

Shaking his head, Riku readjusted himself in his throne chair before going back to staring at Sora longingly. Kairi was in the bedchambers asleep after their talks in the garden and lunch. "Just a little longer before I can see you again my pretty," Riku whispered before tossing the crystal into the air for it to disappear.

**-to be continued -**

Korbin: Welp, hope you people enjoyed that chapter. It took me quite a bit to write since I forgot what my original plans for this story were. But I got everything under control now. -lol- Anyway, to all those who read this... if anyone does anymore... PLEAE REVIEW!


	6. The Cleaners

Korbin: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter... and I'm not dead yet though I'm sure there are a few here who would love to kill me for taking so long to update. And I know I could say sorry a million and one times but it doesn't change things. Though I can cool people down by updating more than one chapter today. I'll try to get in three, if not that then two and nothing less. You guys actually deserve more, but I'm working on limited time here. Now to do the quickest review answers to my loyal fans who haven't left me yet...or at least I hope so.

Brittani: No, it wouldn't scare or offend me if you love it that much. Makes me happier that's for sure. -lol- Thank you for loving my story so much and I also appreciate you e-mailing me directly.

To all my other lovely reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL and I'm sorry I'm not answering them one by one, but my inspiration is very little as is my time so I'm trying to rush to put out this new chapter before it goes whoosh! And out the window!!! Brittani gets the special attention this chapter because she took time to e-mail me about my story and for that I was very happy about. Okay? Alright, onto the story.

Warnings and Disclaimers: This is un-betaed at the moment so please forgive any grammar errors of mine. Also disclaimer holds true as all the other chapters if you do not know that by now I suggest you go back to the first chapter and memorize it.

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 5 - The Oubliette(last scene)**

"Out," he snapped and they all scrabbled as fast as they could out of the room before Riku finally lost his cool. It was not a scene they would like to repeat if last time was any indication of what might happen. They'd be missing another twenty soilders.

Shaking his head, Riku readjusted himself in his throne chair before going back to staring at Sora longingly. Kairi was in the bedchambers asleep after their talks in the garden and lunch. "Just a little longer before I can see you again my pretty," Riku whispered before tossing the crystal into the air for it to disappear.

**Chapter 6 - The Cleaners**

"Well that sure was a blow to my ego," Sora said to himself as he tried to look around the pitch black room, but no matter where he looks nothing could be seen. Growling the brunette stood up dusting off his clothes which had collected pounds of dust he was pretty sure would never come off. "I can't believe this! I'm in a dark hole, no telling if there's a exit, and...yeah. Guess I should try feeling around for an exit?" Sora shrugged and started baby stepping his way to the wall. Both hands held up and out reached to make sure he didn't run into anything and suffer more embarassment.

Once reaching said wall he quickly patted down, knocked, and gropped at the surface to try and discover his escape route. No luck. Deciding not to give up just yet Sora continued to feel around. When he knew he was almost back to where he started, Sora was going to quit for now when his hands ran across something soft. Not knowing what the soft material was the spikey haired boy soon discovered he could put his hands around a portion and he squeezed. The moment he put pressure on the soft substances a loud screech was heard and the brunette was delivered a powerful blow to the cheek which sent him sailing back a few feet.

"What's was dat for!" Donald yelled.

"Donald? Donald I'm so-" but before Sora could express how happy he was to hear the duck or a chance to explain himself the word 'prevert' was let out as a war cry from the duck and he jumped onto Sora. Blow after blow connected to the brunette's head as Donald started wailing on him with his staff.

"Ow, Donald, ow! Stop! Ouch!" Sora kept repeating until the beating let up and the duck returned to the other side of the room. Suddenly the end of the duck's staff shone in a bright light that lit up the entire room. Choosing to ignore the intense glare from the duck, Sora peered around at the walls at all the garbage that filled the room. It was a wonder the boy hadn't tripped with his grace, but the numerous things in the cell weren't enough to keep him from making eye contact finally with magician.

"Where is this?" The brunette asked crossing his arms behind his head in a lazy manner.

"Dis is da oubliette,"

"What's that?"

"A place w'ere preverts like ya can be left so everyone forgets about ya and da world will become a better place! And I'm about ta leave ya 'ere myself, after all da trouble I's went through ta come 'ere ta getcha out too!" Donald snapped.

"It was an accident Donald, I'm sorry. I could very well see in the dark and I didn't know what I was touching. So I thought it was-"

"Aww shut'd up already. Ya make my 'ead hurt with ya yappings." Donald snapped heading over to a portion on the wall. Grumbling to himself the duck started to kick stuff out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Sora said giving the duck a confused pout. Turning around Donald gave him an intensive glare as his only answer and went back to work picking up a wooden plank and sticking it on the wall. Reaching out with a feathered hand, the magician grabbed an invisible handle and turned it. Opening the door on it's left side Donald didn't expect a pile of dishes, pots and food to come tumbling out. Sora gave Donald a weird look as multiple things hit the ground with loud clanking noises.

"Darn Goofy and all his JUNK," Donald punctuated the word 'junk' as he pushed it all out of the way with a sigh. Once it was all cleared away Donald shut the door and grab the handle on the other side. Opening it up he gave a triumphant smile when it revealed a lit pathway. Motioning for Sora to follow him the duck headed through the door and down the path. Sora was quick to follow and was in seconds walking beside the magician.

"I's warn ya now. When we turn da corner ya's gonna hear all lot of stupid warnings from even stupider people. Just don't listen ta any of 'em and keep walkin. Ya lag behind too much, I'll leave ya's here." Donald growled and all Sora could do was nod.

The two continued to walk and as Donald said once they turned the corner loud voices kept booming threat and warn after another at them. Sora looked around at the tall grey walls, on each and every one there was a least one distorted face, they would all yell a warning his way. Most of them also followed him with their beady eyes making him feel creeped out. Like it wasn't those stone faces watching him but someone else entirely.

"Beware--" Another face was going to yell but Donald interrupted him.

"GAH! SHUT'D UP ALREADY YA BUFFOON!" he gasped at the end.

"Aww, but I haven't got to do it in so long Donald." the face pouted. Seeing the duck wasn't going to let him talk and the boy standing behind him wasn't going to be any help what-so-ever he changed his tactic. "...I promise I won't use my stupid old line and make it original?"

Rolling his eyes, the magician waved his hand in a dismissing manner and crossed his arms turning away, but not walking. Seeing his chance the face cleared his throat and thought about what he knew was going to happen next.

"Beware for this duck here will lead you down a path you'll hate him for later" the face smiled evilly at Donald's gawking face which turned into a glare when he noticed Sora snickering behind his hand. Letting out a loud yell Donald sent a fireball at the stone face blacken it instantly. Both immediately shut up and Donald grinned turning and walking away.

"Just ya wait Sora. Ya'll get yar's soon enough."

Gulping loudly Sora followed Donald warily as they left the winding hallways and entered a long, dark brown tunnel that seemed to stretch out for miles right and left. The tunnel, however, was blocked off by a metal gate right of them and strangely enough there was an old creature curled up into a ball across from them. The creature had a black cup in his hand and with grugling noises shook the cup in a silent request for loose chance.

Completely ignoring the begger Donald started heading down the tunnel not even waiting for Sora, who had stopped to check if he had any change in his pockets. Not hearing or feeling any in his pockets he gave the begger a sad face and was going to head after the duck when a clawed hand grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Help a poor fellow out love?" the creature growled into his ear, but the voice wasn't as he had expected the thing to sound like. It was deep, seductive...and sounded an awful lot like the Heartless King's. Realization hit Sora hard as he struggled to get out of the man's grasp.

"Now, now Sora. There's no need to worry," Riku grinned as he spun Sora around suddenly and hugged him close to him. Trapping both the boy's arms to his chest tightly "I only wanted to stop by and see how you were enjoying my labyrinth."

Still struggling his the king's arms, Sora made the mistake off looking up into his eyes, and suddenly his will to flee left him. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Riku realized that Sora was leaning up towards him unconsciously offering him a kiss. Smiling evilly the Heartless King unwrapped one of his arms from the boy's waist and cupped his face bringing them so close together their lips were brushing, but not quite kissing.

"How are you Sora?" Riku whispered against his lips.

"A little busy at the moment, but okay." Sora answered back in that same low whisper.

Hearing Sora's response made Riku's grin widen as he leaned the rest of the way down to kiss HIS brunette. Moaning softly Sora leaned more into the kiss, but Riku moved away to his disappointment.

"That's good." Kiss. "That's very good." Riku laughed as he kissed the boy once more.

"Riku--"

"Your majesty!" Donald yelled suddenly making Sora jump back and out of the King's arms. Riku mentally counted down from ten to calm his anger so he wouldn't kill the moron for interrupting him when he finally had the boy to himself. Sora, however, was both disappointed and relieved that Donald had stopped this encounter from going any further. Though he didn't understand why he felt upset to leave those strong arms. Of course that's when Sora noticed the King's change in outfit. Tight black pants and a dark grey leather jacket covered him. A white poet shirt could be seen under the leather jacket, as well as his muscular chest, his feet clad in black velvet boots.

"Hello Hoggle," Riku greeted with a hiss.

"THAT'S... Donald ta you, your highness." Donald started to yell, but once he realized the King was in a bad mood made he changed his tone and cleared up his speech immediately, looking down to the floor.

"Higgle--"

"Hoggle--" Sora said trying to gain Riku's attention.

"DONALD!" the duck corrected both Riku and Sora with a glare that went unnoticed by the two staring at each other again.

"I was just wondering what you were doing Hoggle; because it looks like, to me that is, that you're helping him towards the castle." Riku said looking from Sora to the duck and back.

"Er... well you see," Donald started sputtered which got even worse when the King kneeled down in front of him with a hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "I was actually about to lead him back to the beginning, y'know, a little trickery on my part so he--"

"WHAT?!!?" Sora screamed.

"Hoggle,"

"Donald--"

"Shut up already," Riku glared at the duck in warning "Now if I didn't know any better I would be worried about your loyalty to me, but then again... You do remember what I told you earlier about what would happen if you disobey me." Riku said in a low voice with a quirked eyebrow at the duck who instantly fell to his knees and backed away in fear as Riku stood and walked closer to him.

"And you," the Heartless King stalked towards the boy, one hand laying against the wall as he leaned in close to his face "How are you enjoying my labyrinth? You never told me."

"Its, its a piece of cake." Sora replied. Not seeing Donald sigh and smack his forehead.

"Oh really... Then how about upping the stakes, hmm..." Riku laughed as he changed the clock hanging on the wall so Sora would lose two hours.

"That's not fair!" Sora growled but stopped when Riku leaned extremely close to him.

"You say that so often. I'm beginning to wonder what your basis of comparison is." the silver haired King whisperd against his lips before walking away to stand at the closed off gate.

"You say the labyrinth is a piece of cake," he said turning back around showing the two the crystal in his hand "Well lets see you deal with this little slice!" he laughed evilly as he disappeared after throwing the crystal past the gate which suddenly vanished and loud grinding noises started to get closer to them.

"Oh no! The CLEANERS" Donald yelled as he stood up in a hurry.

"WHAT!" Sora yelled back.

"RUN!" was all the duck could say as the two rushed down the tunnel away from the cleaners, but the two quickly came to realize that there wasn't much of the tunnel left as they saw another gate up ahead.

"NO!" Sora screamed pushing on the gate while Donald started pushing on a old door in the side of the wall. Sora hurried to where Donald was and together the two knocked the old door down just in time. The cleaners went right past them, running over the gate, never stopping.

"The Cleaners," cough "The swamp," cough "You sure got his attention Sora!" Donald coughed out as he and Sora layed on the cold, dirty ground catching their breath.

-to be continued-

Korbin: Whoo! Hope you people enjoyed that chapter and please review! It makes me happy!


	7. What Choice Do You Have

Korbin: I'm back everyone! New chapter for you all... and I don't know when I'll be able to get the next one out. We'll see. Don't have much to say today other than THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME! You have no idea how happy I am about that. Now to answer reviews...OH! And for those who were looking for the other chapter I promised...here it is. I wrote this one in my notebook and lost it, so...can't type what you can't see. SO! But don't worry... I've solved my problem now. -lol-

AFF reviewers -

Kitara Strife: I think this is sooner than I updated 6! 4 months vs 10...--, yeah. I see you're point. I'll update more if I can! But thank you for reading and waiting for me.

Tsukiyomi: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. And yes... Labyrinth and David Bowie rock! I agree whole heartedly. And no I shall not give away the ending. You'll just have to read and guess.

Artume: Better than great? Awe... I must be doing something right than! -lol- Please read more.

Poisonjubilee: Glad you're liking it and hope to see you review again.

Rick James: o.O I cannot tell if you're being sarcastic or not. If you **are**...that's a rude comment and I think you should at least explain your reasons for making such a comment. And if you **are not**... Its still rude and if you really didn't like it why the hell did you read it when the warning in the summary clearly stated shounen-ai(M/M you know)? Do not put down my story and ruin the fun for others because you're blind. If you ignored those warnings purposely then it is no one's fault but yours that you're reading something you don't like. Plus its very immature that you would complain to me about you're lack of self control. If you're going to insult me, please do not do it with such pitiful reasons as this. Grow up and if you plan to argue with me on this topic I can assure you that you will lose.

Korbin: Disclaimer and all warnings hold true. If you don't not know what those are by now...you really need some help. This is unbetaed so go easy on me. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the future ones. So lets get to reading!

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 6 - The Cleaners(last scene)**

"NO!" Sora screamed pushing on the gate while Donald started pushing on a old door in the side of the wall. Sora hurried to where Donald was and together the two knocked the old door down just in time. The cleaners went right past them, running over the gate, never stopping.

"The Cleaners," cough "The swamp," cough "You sure got his attention Sora!" Donald coughed out as he and Sora layed on the cold, dirty ground catching their breath.

**Chapter 7 - What Choice Do You Have**

Shaking his head to clear the dust out of his vision, Donald stood and looked around the closed off room the two just barged into. Seeing a rusty ladder in the corner the duck cried happily as he noticed it was a way out. Well, at least a way that didn't involve them going back out into the tunnels to be chased by the cleaners again.

"Here we are!" Donald said with joy as he walked over to the ladder.

"Are you sure about this?" Sora questioned as he gave the rusty ladder a once over. It didn't look like it had been used in years and could be dangerous, then again the room was previously sealed off until Donald and him came through the wall. Litterally.

"You can't judge everything by appearances Sora." Donald scoffed. "Or do you want to stay here and wait for the King to return to shower you with kisses whilst carrying you away to his castle to keep you forever?"

"Sure sounds better than getting stuck with a bossy duck," Sora grumbled as he followed the magician up the ladder at a slow pace.

The two had continued the journey up the latter when Sora remembered something Riku said that off set him a bit. Though he didn't want to question the duck about it right now since he didn't want to get kicked off. There were far from the ground by now and that fall wouldn't be too good. Well, maybe if-- No! He needs to stop thinking about the Heartless King like that. He had taken Kairi from him and threatened to keep them forever. He should be mad at him not anticipating his next encounter with the silver haired man. Back to his first line of thinking. Dealing with Donald.

"Hey Donald?" Sora asked timidly.

"What?" The duck quaked over his shoulder as he continued to climb up the latter though it was kind of difficult for his short arms and legs, but he wouldn't let Sora stop him from getting away from this place as soon as possible.

"Donald... How do I know I can trust you now that I know you were going to take me back to the beginning of the labyrinth?" Sora stopped when Donald stopped moving and just blinked. Well, that certainly wasn't what he thought the boy would say.

"I'm not taking you back to the beginning."

"Well, how do I know that? You told the King you were because he ordered you." Sora countered.

"I just told him that to get him off our backs. So he'd leave us alone for awhile. Besides I wouldn't take you back to the beginning. That's too far to go for someone like you!" Donald huffed and continued.

"But--" Sora started, but the duck cut him off quickly.

"Look Sora... What choice do you got, but to trust me for now?"

"None," Sora sighed and the two continued like before. In silence the brunette hoped, but Donald wasn't going to let that happen until he explained himself enough.

"Look at it from my point of view Sora. I'm a regular magician here and the Heartless King is a powerful man, not to mention he has the entire Heartless Kingdom to do his dirty work. If I step out of line once that man could have me thrown in the bog of lost souls and I'd never escape. If you so much as put a foot into that, your soul will be sucked in to wonder forever because the heartless with eat your heart and your body left to become one of them. You're lucky he likes you enough not to have already thrown you in there for all your comments. You disrespectful-- Ah!" Donald screamed as the peg under him collasped. Thankfully Sora caught him in time.

Pausing to take a breath the duck finally decided that was enough talking... At least under they were safe on the ground again. He swallowed loudly. Once he reached the top the duck pushed on the heavy rock covering to try and lift it with no success. Seeing his problem Sora climbed up behind Donald and together the two pushed the cover off and to the ground where it landed heavily and broke.

"Oh... oops..." Donald whispered. "Ah! Here we are. Now you're on your own!" Donald said.

"WHAT?!?! Now, just wait...a...minute." Sora tried to say but the duck had already ran off. Sweatdropping, Sora didn't remember that was supposed to happen. Wasn't he supposed to wait a little bit before leaving Sora all alone? Guess the Heartless King really does scare him that much.

"Alright... Guess I'm on my own for a bit then." Turning around Sora saw many garden maze openings and even a stairway going underground. 'Shit', he thought to himself as he had no idea where to go and the castle just seemed to be as far away as before.

Hearing a grumbling noise behind him the spikey haired youth turned to see in place of the jar Donald and he climbed out of, it was now a chair that an old man in long blue robes was going to sit at. 'Good, someone to help me!' Sora thought happily. Smiling to himself Sora made his way over and waited until the old man sat down before thinking of speaking. That's when he noticed a little owl hidden in the man's tall blue hat. Strange.

"Excuse me sir," Sora started out and slowly the old man turned his head up to face him as did the bird which kind of freaked him out with those wide yellow eyes watching him. "I need to get to the castle at the center of the labyrinth. Can you help me?"

"Hmm... a young boy." The man grinned and the owl answered by giving him a wolf's whistle which didn't make him feel too good about this.

"So young man... Sometimes it seems that the way forward is the sometimes the way back." the old man started out with still grinned lustily at him.

"Woo, woo!" the owl called excitedly.

"Shut up!" the old man yelled to the bird who chirped at him in apologize. "Anyway... It seems that we're not getting anywhere, when in fact... we are!"

"Umm... I don't see this helping me much." Sora said as he stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground as to not face that grin again. "And I'm certainly not getting anywhere right now."

"Well I just told you what was in the script!" The man said hotly, the owl's angry chirp followed after.

"What?" Sora's head snapped up at that comment, but oddly enough the man was gone. "Weird," Sora said out loud. Shaking his head and taking his hands out of his pockets he turned to go down a random path when he ran into a strong chest.

"Oof," Sora groaned as he hit the man dead on and almost fell back had he not been caught by those strong arms he was getting quite used to being in.

"Hello again Sora." Riku grinned as he brushed the hair out of the brunette eyes.

"Hi," Sora mumbled as he nuzzled into Riku's chest to which Riku quirked an eyebrow at him. Maybe getting chased by the cleaners wasn't a good idea on Riku's part. Even if he enjoyed watching Sora panic, but then again... If it got him this result he just might have to change his plans for the rest of the labyrinth.

"Sorry," Sora said quickly as he pulled out of Riku's arms with a strong blush. Though he didn't get far since Riku wouldn't release his waist.

"For what?" Riku whispered into his ear and he nibbled on it. Loving the shivers that went down Sora's spine as he did it.

"I just felt really weird with the way that old guy was staring at me... and you make me feel better." Sora mumbled, the last part almost a nonexisting whisper as he told the Heartless King his reason for cuddling with him for the briefiest of moments.

'Old man?' Riku thought, and then his gaze caught the sight of the chair in place of the jar leading from the underground tunnels and suddenly it all made sense. 'I knew I should have gotten rid of that wizard sooner. That old gezer is nothing, but trouble since he came here.' Riku grumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes and ran his hands up and down Sora's sides and back.

"Eh... Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sora thought aloud as he was thinking about how good it felt in Riku's arms. For him to being comforting him like this. It wasn't right though. He shouldn't feel this way about his kidnapper. He had to leave and get Kairi. This is no time to be falling for the sexy bad guy and lose more time.

"What did you say?" Riku whispered back. Unsure if he really heard say something like that from his love. Something that made his heart clench, his chest tighten and his breath to leave him with nothing but coldness.

"Just leave me alone Riku. I can't solve this labyrinth if you keep bothering me. Just go back to your castle and wait for me to end this." Sora said in a stern as possible voice, but after he said it he felt like the lowest man on Earth.

Shocked and more than a bit hurt Riku stepped away from Sora who pulled himself out of his arms immediatly and headed to the closest arch way that lead further into the maze. Silently the Heartless King pleaded with his eyes for Sora to take that back. For him to come back to him... But Sora didn't, instead he looked up at Riku just for a moment where their eyes meet and he was gone. Taking deep breathes Riku turned his back to the arch way and tried to stop himself from wanting to cry. It hurt so much to be rejected. He thought he was finally getting to Sora only to have it thrown back at him. 'Fine! If Sora wants to play hard to get... I'll play.' Riku growled to himself as he disappeared back to his castle.

On the other side of the plant wall Sora was trying to calm himself down. Gods, why did it hurt so much to tell Riku that? Why did he want to cry and run back to him to make it all better when he saw that defeated look on his handsome face? Shaking his head, Sora tried to disspell his own tears though a few still slid down his warm face. Sighing heavily brunette whipped his face and trudged along the path he picked trying to forget about a certain Heartless King. He didn't notice the beaddy eyes watching him from around the corner.

Grumbling to himself, Donald made up this mind to fix this little mishap the idiot had caused for the two of them. Sure he didn't like Riku at times, but he was still his King and as much as he hated to admit it... He couldn't stand to see either of the two hurt over Sora's confused feelings.

"Stupid boy!" Donald yelled. Though he regretted that greatly when a rock flew out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head. "Damn you Riku!"

**-to be continued-**

Korbin: Okay. There's this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I put more of Riku in it as per the request of my fans. Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked it and will review. Again sorry about the mispellings and such!

PLEASE REVIEW!! I lost some of mine because of aff and it greatly upset me...but then again I just want someone to review so I know you guys haven't given up on me yet.


	8. As Far As I Can Go

Korbin: Hello everyone and welcome back to the story that takes longer to update then a snail running through peanut butter! -lol- I am terrible sorry for the wait and have no excuse to offer. Though forgive me if this chapter seems rushed for I'm working on limited inspiration and school has drained a lot of my brain from heavy and instense testing. I'm very happy to see new faces in the crowd and new reviewers. Thank you as always. You make me very happy to know you care. Now then, my personal thank yous to my reviewers will be at the end of the chapter so you can all get to reading faster.

Warnings: All warning and disclaimers hold true since the beginning to the end of this.

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 7 - What Choice Do You Have(last scene)**

Grumbling to himself, Donald made up this mind to fix this little mishap the idiot had caused for the two of them. Sure he didn't like Riku at times, but he was still his King and as much as he hated to admit it... He couldn't stand to see either of the two hurt over Sora's confused feelings.

"Stupid boy!" Donald yelled. Though he regretted that greatly when a rock flew out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head. "Damn you Riku!"

**Chapter 8 - As far as I can go**

Slowly with a heavy sigh the brunette continued on his self appointed mission as he made his way further on into the labyrinth. His thoughts were still firmly planted on the guilt he had been suffering from since the moment he had told the King off. It seemed cruel in a way to make such a handsome man look sad. 'No!' Sora had hotly to himself as he shook his head hard to clear is of images of a pouty Riku.

'I should concentrate on saving Kairi. I do not like the Heartless King. I--' Sora internal monolouge was cut short as he heard the clapping of what sounding like a horse trotting. Looking up and around him, the teenager noticed he was still in the plant maze, but could not recognize any of his surrounds. He didn't know where he had just came from, where to go, or even if he'd been walking back to the beginning. Again he heard the clapping of horse hoves and looking around Sora found no one. The sound however grew closer and closer to him.

'What if its the King?!?!' Sora thought franticly. Quickly and as quietly as he could Sora made for the edge of the hedge that separated him from the clapping hoves just as a heartless on a trotting dinosaur looking heartless came gapping up. Looking back worriedly Sora saw the heartless look around the space he had just been standing at. The heartless' upper body was quite stubby, but long thin legs drapped over the sides of his horse as a spear was clutched tightly in his hand.

Deeming the area to be clear the heartless heading on its patrol without seeing the blue eyed youth watching it. Giving out a sigh of relief, Sora picked himself off of the hedge wall and began the other way the heartless was heading.

"That was close." Sora said out loud without knowing it.

"Yes, that was." A quack sounded from in front of him and making the boy jump.

"Donald! You're back!" Sora smiled.

"Yeah..." Donald mumbled as he raised a questioning feathered eyebrow at noticing Sora's red and puffy eyes. Wanting to ask questions, but knowing the boy wouldn't be in the mood to answer or be lectured, Donald instead said, "I came back 'cuz I thought you might hav' gotten in trouble already."

"Almost... But not yet." Sora's smile widen.

"Guess I'llz be goin' then." Donald smirked in his head as he turned away to leave.

"No!" Sora called and pulled the duck back to stand before him. "Don't leave yet."

"And why's not?"

"Because you're my only friend." Sora admitted softly which completely stumped the duck.

"F-friend?" he asked in a insecure quack, but all Sora did was smile and nodded. Clearing his throat the magician shook off the taller boy's hand as he straighted his jacket. "Come on. I'llz still gots to take you's as far as I go."

Without another word the two started walking off through the hedge maze again. This time Donald lead the way all the while questioning Sora idea of him being a friend. He'd never been a friend to no one before. 'Hmm,' Donald huffed to himself as a happy feeling washed over him at the title. The two walked in silence for a long while as they made it further in, the two getting closer and closer to what looked like the end of the plant maze and the beginning of a large rock wall. Turning around another hedge the two were startled when they heard a small crash was what sounded like a dog howling.

"Ah... er! Goodbye!" Donald fidgeted before darting off in the other direction when suddenly he felt someone grab his wrist. Immediately he turned around to whack whoever it was to let him go.

"Ow! Wait a minute Donald! I thought you were my friend!" Sora yelled just before another howl was heard and sinister laughter followed it. The sounds made the duck redouble his efforts and with a sharp twist was able to free himself from the brunette's grip.

"You's may dink so, but I don't! Donald looks after no one, but himself. Donald is Donald's friend." With that last yell the duck fled the scene to run off in the labyrinth.

"Donald! You coward!" Sora yelled after the duck. Shaking his head, Sora stood up to his full height and squared his shoulders as he turned back to the way his was originally headed. "Well... I'm not afraid." he said and started walking only to jump seconds later when another loud howl sounded out.

Heartless Castle

"Come on blondie. You can indulge me for just a few mintues can't you?" A deep voice ran out of an empty throne room.

"Stop! I told you before I have work to do. Shouldn't you be patrol the borders anyway?" another male said, the annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Oh, but I came back just to buy you Roxie." the first laughed out.

"Enough Axel and get back to work." Roxas rolled his eyes as he shoved the taller redheaded guard from him. The Axel was about to reply with a snide remark when the mirror at the back of the throne room began to shimmer. Grumbling at the King's bad timing, the redhead stepped away from his blonde friend and secret lover and bowed, even though Roxas didn't.

"Your majesty," they both called out the moment Riku had appeared in the room. The Heartless King ignored his guards as he stormed past them and down an open arch way that lead him down a long white marble hallway. Going deeper into his castle. Blinking in confusion the two quickly began to follow thier King in his brisk walking. What was the King so upset for?

Without warning Riku suddenly turned into his bedroom and slammed the door. Locking it firmly in place behind him.

"Your majesty?" Roxas called through the door gently knocking on the wood that separated him from his leader.

"What?" the cold tone snapped back at him.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you this upset before." Roxas said, letting a hint of concern touch his voice before returning back to being professional.

"Yeah, its not like you to sulk!" Axel shouted without an regard to the silver haired man's feelings. With wide eyes and a growl, Roxas sharply elbowed the taller guard in the stomach to stop any further comments.

"Oof," the redhead let out a pained sound before glaring at the blonde.

"Please talk to us your majesty!" Roxas tried again. Instead of a verbal answer all the guard was allowed was the sound of the door unlocking and nothing more. Taking as a sign he was allowed to enter, Roxas gripping the handle and gently opened the door. Once it was wide enough the blonde slipped in, shutting the door purposely in the redhead's face to tried to followed. Hearing the anger growl behind him for his actions, Roxas relocked the door which only made the growling louder.

Inside the large room Roxas' blue eyes scanned over the large black and blue canopy bed, a dark cherry wood desk and matching chair were opposite of the bed, a large book case filled with books just next to the desk, a round table with a chess set and a large black, silver and blue couch were nuzzled in the corner of the room. The door that lead to the bathroom rested between the bed and the couch was shut tightly. Directly across from where he stood were the two large glass doors that lead to the balcony. One of them left open to signal that the King was to be found out there and no where in his room.

With almost silent steps Roxas crossed the black carpeted floor and exited via the glass door onto the balcony. In front of him, Riku was standing against the balcony railing. Pale hands resting on its white marble surface as the wind softly blew his silver hair and loose fabric about him. It would have been a peaceful scene were it not for the sadden expression his King had plastered in his face.

"What's wrong Riku?" the guard asked using his King's given name instead of a title now that there were behind closed doors.

"Nothing," the King immediately answered back.

"Would it have anything to do with a certain brunette you've been pining after for years?" Roxas asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. A quiet chuckled as his answer as Riku turned back to face him and lean more heavily on the railing.

"Maybe,"

"What happened now?"

"Sora told me to leave him alone. Leave him alone so he can finish the labyrinth and never have to be here or see me again." he said in a sad tone.

"Well that certianly doesn't sound like the Sora I've heard about every moment of my life for the last three years."

"Guess I'm a little obsessed." Riku gave a sheepish grin to his friend.

"Ha! That's the understatement of the year!" Axel suddenly said from the doorway with a little Kairi wrapped in his arms and clinging to his neck. Turning around Roxas gave the redhead an icy glare as he put down the little girl and watched her run to Riku with open arms. Without a moment's hestiation Riku bent down and picked up the girl who clung to him instatly. Smiling slyly, Axel walked over to the blonde to wrap an arm around his waist even as he tried to escape.

"How'd you get inside?" Roxas snapped.

"How rude Roxie, but you know the power of my love couldn't keep me away from you for very long!" He grinned cheekily.

"Probably picked the lock again you damn thief." Roxas growled.

"I know you love me for it." Axel winked. "Now then. What's this I hear about Sora turning away our all powerful King?"

"Nothing that concerns you--"

"Its really nothing. Sora just told Riku off." Roxas cut the King out with his short, but to the point sentence. With a heavy sigh Riku admitted to himself that, that was exactly what had happened. He had moved too fast for the young boy and now he was losing him.

"Riku?" Kairi asked in a soft voice as she lifted up her head to stare up at the King's sad expression. "Sora doesn't hate you."

"And why do you think that?" Riku laughed in disbelief.

"Because if he didn't like you, you wouldn't have been able to have kissy kissy with him." She smiled which immediately made the supposed powerful and evil Heartless King blush at having a child know about seeing his relationship with her brother.

"You just have to be more romi- romea- ROMANTIC to him! Sora's likes it when you pay attention to him! I have a great idea!" Kairi exclaimed proudly. In a loud whisper Kairi began to tell Riku of her plans for him to win Sora over. Never seeing the knowing smirks he was getting from his guards at his desperation.

**-to be continued-**

Korbin: Welp that's the end of chapter 8. Hope you guys liked how I tried to squeeze more characters into the story. And do not fear. The plot shall evolve more as we go. So keep reading my fans and don't forget to REVIEW! Now to answer my reviewers. Yarnball: Hell! Glad you like it so much. Ah, yes everyone seems to really love Riku as a evil, Heartless King. And I'm very honored to be one of your I knew people would love more Riku and yes, there had to be some dump in the road for the two. Otherwise it wouldn't be some much fun to read! evil grin

sirena: I'm updating, see! Now, now... Don't get too excited about the ending. We've only gotten through have of the story so far. And I don't know... the way things are going now there might now be a happy ending to this story! You'll have to be patient for it.

K.E.Y.: Ah, another fan of the awesome movie known as Labyrinth! So nice to know that so many love it as much as me. Its a shame that you weren't able to get your friend to dress up as the King. I remember a few years back when the family first meet Chris, he sounded so much like David Bowie all us girls made him sing to us. It was absolute gorgeous to hear over the phone... Of course I can only imagine why he never calls us anymore, just results to e-mail. pout

GalmxReaper: Well I'm glad you love it so much and thank you!

Lynn Stardragon: Its great to see new faces...er, names... when I read my reviews! Glad you like how I set up everyone's roles in the story thus far and yes, its sad the molesting has to stop for a bit. But Riku was getting a little to comfy with Sora to soon. shakes head Boys. I don't know about Riku solo, but Riku will definitely have a close eye on Sora now that he's can't be near him in person. And thank you... I really did try and make this as lovable as possible.


	9. Ludo?

Korbin: Ello one and all again! This is the fastest I think I've ever updated without previously promises that this chapter would be up this soon. Aren't you guys proud of me?!?! grins Now then... I am happy to let everyone know that today is my birthday! I've been working extra hard in between studying for state finals and working on projects to write this chapter! And just to let everyone know, I passed everything with flying colors and that all that stress was worth it. -lol- But enough about me... unless you want to know more... Again personal replies to my lovely reviews will be at the bottom. I love you all! And you should get your butts to reading!

All warnings and disclaimers... yadda yadda yadda... I don't think you really need to be reminded at this point anymore. -lol-

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 8 - As Fas As I Can Go(last scene)**

"Because if he didn't like you, you wouldn't have been able to have kissy kissy with him." She smiled which immediately made the supposed powerful and evil Heartless King blush at having a child know by seeing his relationship with her brother.

"You just have to be more romi- romea- ROMANTIC to him! Sora's likes it when you pay attention to him! I have a great idea!" Kairi exclaimed proudly. In a loud whisper Kairi began to tell Riku of her plans for him to win Sora over. Never seeing the knowing smirks he was getting from his guards at his desperation.

**Chapter 9 - Ludo?**

"Ggrraaasshh!" a loud yell of frustation and pain rang out in the labyrinth. Soon to follow it was the high pitch screeching that was the laughter of the tormentors.

Slowly and as quietly as possible Sora crept his way closer to the opening in the hedge maze as the screaming and evil laughter got louder. Back against the wall, Sora leaned over the corner of the wall just for his eyes and the top of his head to look out and see. There in the middle of a cross section of the three openings was a large man like dog. The dog type man was wearing a green sweater with a jean vest over it and orange pants. His large feet were tied together and used to hang him upside down while large white gloved hands dangled to the floor.

Surrounding the defendless animal were many small little soldier like heartless that were laughing and dancing around in the clanking armor. In their hands each had a long staff with a monsterish head at the end to which they used to bite and tear at the dogs skin making him yell and whine.

"What horrible creatures!" Sora cried out. "I wish I had something to throw." Checking around the brunette tried to see if he could locate any type of small stone or crack in the concrete below him that he could pick up. Not having any luck in his search Sora turned back up at another howl only for his eyes to lock with the dog's pitiful eyes.

Again the dog let out another yell, only this one sounded different, it seemed to have a ring to it. A small clicking sound began to rise from behind Sora and with a confused expression the brunette watched as a stone rolled towards him. Smirking at the wonders the dog could do, Sora picked up the fist sized rock and took aim. Flinging the rock with as much strength and accuracy as possible, the rock hit soundly aganist the armored helmet of one of the heartless, spinning it around his head and effectively blinding him.

In utter shock and surprise at the attack, the heartless wung his biting staff in order to defend himself only to hit the bum of one of the other heartless. With a pained filled cry the heartless jumped up into the air, a hand on his wounded butt. Growling loudly, the heartless wung his own staff around to hit the first heartless in revenge. Still not able to see, the heartless managed to swing around and hit his staff against the dog. With a grumbling the wounded heartless went back to attacking, the other heartless not even stopping in their laughter.

Cursing himself, Sora looked back again for another rock just as the dog let out another echoing howl. This time two rocks came rolling to rest beside Sora with a third on the way. Grinning widely, Sora picked up one rock and chucked it at the second heartless. A loud clang sounded out as he hit the helmet of the shorter heartless who cried out in surprise.

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed. Grabbing the next two rocks the boy threw those as well, doing a little victory dance when both connected with the armored beings.

In shock at the attacks, heartless began to scream and scramble as their helmets blinded them and noises rose. Heartless swung back and forth to defend themselves from an unseen opponent only to hit each other and knock each other down. Frustated and annoyed the leader of the armored squad yelled out some screeching command to his men before all the heartless began to disappear and run back into the labyrinth.

"Alright!" Sora laughed to himself and rushed out from his hiding place.

"Graasshh!" The dog whined as he tried frailing his arms to protect himself from Sora's approach.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you!" Sora called out and almost immediately the dog stopped blocking his face and let himself hang with a deep sigh.

"That's good! I thought I'd be picked on all day!" the creature suddenly spoke.

"Do you want help down... Mr.Dog?" Sora asked with a weird look as he examined the dog like human.

"The name's supposed to be Ludo! But...err... my real name's Goofy! And, gosh, I'd love to get down!" Goofy said followed back a hiccuped laugh.

"Goofy, huh? Well, hang on a second and I'll get you down!" Sora said before looking around the dog.

Spotting where the rope was tied off, the brunette quickly rushed over to the tree stump and began to loosen the knots. Trying to keep a good grip, Sora planned on letting Goofy down easy, but the moment the rope wasn't holding him up Sora got to find out just how heavy the scrawny dog really was. With a surprised gasp, the rope flung out of Sora grasp and with guilty silence watched as the shocked Goofy hit the rock slabs.

"Oh, my Gosh! Goofy I'm so sorry!" Sora cried out worried as he rushed over to help the taller one.

"That's all right! I'm just glad to be down! So, who are you?" Goofy smiled big as he stood up to dust off.

"I'm Sora and I need to get to the castle as the center of the labyrinth. Do you know the way?"

"Nice to meet ya, Sora! Grash! The castle! I don't know how to get there by myself!" the dog exclaimed loudly.

"I see. Well then... I guess I'll continue on my journey then." Sora shrugged.

"I'm coming too!" Goofy said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Sora asked wide eyed.

"Because! You helped me out, that's what friends do, so since you're my friend now I got's to help you out the best I can!"

"Thanks Goofy. I could really use the company right now." Sora laughed.

With a firm nod from the dog, Sora turned around to head back through the hedge maze only to gasp in surprise when he almost ran into a door. Jumping back a ways, Sora stared transfixed as he looked upon the two doors in front of him. Though it wasn't the doors themselves that held his attention, but the knockers on them. One of them was what appeared to be an man with long hair, possibly white or silver and hand a ring connecting both ears. The other was an old woman with sprial horns on top of her head and a ring hanging from her mouth, her pointy teeth showing. Leaning a bit in closer, Sora meant to examine the knockers more closely when the eyes of the man shaped knocker snapped open.

"It's very rude to stare!"

"Wah!" "Gosh!" Sora and Goofy both screamed in surprise.

"I'm sorry... err... I was just wondering where these--"

"What? I can't hear you! Speak louder boy!" the face yelled.

"Mmm hhmff muffhn humf!" The other head started.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full woman! How many times do I have to tell you!" The first head screamed at the woman who only started mumbling louder and glaring.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sora called out waving his arms back and forth to stop of their bickering. Slowly walking up to the woman, the teenager took ahold of the bottom of the ring and gave it a slight tug, releasing it from the woman's mouth. With a happy sigh the woman began to rework her jaw from having the ring for such a long time.

"Ah, that's much better! You have my thanks boy!" the woman said in a haunting voice.

"Now then," Sora started off with a confused smile as he hand the ring back to Goofy to hold on to. "Who are you guys?"

"I am Maleficent! That thing over there is Ansem and we're the keeper of these doors." She motioned with a glare.

"Don't make that face at me you witch! I can hear you!" Ansem shouted.

"Right, that's why you're such a great conversationlist." Maleficent rolled her eyes skyward.

"Like you have room to talk! All you do is grumble!"

"Like I can do anything but with that stupid piece of metal in my mouth!!!"

"No, good. Can't hear you." Ansem huffed and turned his eyes away.

"Why you--"

"Please, please! Wait!" Sora cried out pleadingly with his hands raised helplessly. With a deep sigh, Maleficent settled down a bit, still glaring daggers at Ansem who continued to ignore the two. "Okay. Now I wanted to ask... Where do these doors lead?"

"Honestly--"

"How should we know, we're just the knockers!" Ansem suddenly broke in.

"Well then how do I get through?" Sora said in confusion as he tried pushing on the door Ansem hung on.

"Knock and the door will open obviously. Why do think there are knockers?" Maleficent said in a dull tone with half lidded eyes.

"Okay," Turning around Sora was going to grab the ring he had made Goofy hold, only to find the dog had put the ring into his own mouth trying to copy the two knockers in front of him. "Goofy!" Sora scolded with a laugh.

Taking the ring out of the dog's mouth with a slight pop, the brunette put the ring up to Maleficent's mouth who promiently refused. Turning her face this way and that to try and escape the ring.

"Come on! I wanna knock!" Sora cried in exasperation.

"Doesn't want the ring back in her mouth! Can't say I blame her!" Ansem offered up as an excuse with his usually huff.

Looking back up at the female knocker, Sora gently bit at his lips in thought as he tried to figure out a way to make Maleficent open her mouth to accept the ring again. That's when Sora's eyes were drawn to Maleficent's nostrils which were flaring out with her breathing. Grinning evilly, Sora suddenly reached up and grabbed the woman's nose in a firm grip she couldn't break. A few moments passed as the elder woman tried to hold her breath, but it was all for not for the moment she opened her mouth to breath the ring was shoved back into place with a click.

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed with a happy smile. With that done, the spikey haired youth grabbed the bottom of the metal ring and knocked twice before the door swung open on its creaky hinges.

"Sorry," Sora gave an apologetic smile as he passed the female knocker followed by Goofy.

"That's okay, I'm used to it." Maleficent managed to grumbling past the ring.

Once past the door, Sora and Goofy slowly stepped into a dark forest. All the trees were dead, formed into stange knotted masses and a rusty brown color. All the leaves dead on the dirt and rock covers ground in the vibrant colors of red, gold and orange. Cobwebs and dust seemed to be everywhere and there wasn't a single noise to be heard in the forest. It made it very creepy for the two. With a loud slam the wooden door behind them closed, startling them and signaling there was no turning back for them.

**-To be continued-**

Korbin: Welp! That's it for this chapter! Sorry, you guys won't get to find out what Kairi is planning for awhile to come. Also, I would like to warn you guys that I will be planning to write a side storyish type thing for how Axel came to be in the castle and how he became Roxas' lover. As well as I would like to give you all a heads up about some characters. I will be putting in some more familiar faces for you all so be on the look out and any request are welcome! Now on to reviews. Yes, Kairi is certainly a little doll in this story, but you won't find out about her plans until much later! Sorry!

fayeS.: Thank you very much! And yes, Riku does love Sora very much!

Aki: Thank you!

Dark Light: Yep! I'm back to update with crappy chapters! Yes, Roxas and Axel weren't originally in the story, but they sort of wrote themselves into it... But yes, Sora now has all four of them plotting against him. Oh how could he ever hope to resist Riku then!?! -lol-

kinkou: Yep and I even updated faster this time! And now that I'm free from school for awhile I'll see about updating more! And you even reviewed twice! AWW!

Lynn Stardragon: I just love your reviews. Yes, I'm quite aware that I could grab a beta, but I'm just so lazy about everything and very forgetful. I'd forget I'd have a beta and then I'd get fussed at for putting up a bad chapter even though I have one. Not good. Actually I've only really played KH I. I got my best friend to basically give me play by play of CoM and I only played a few hours into KH II before my brother and sister ruined the ending for me. sigh I'll see about adding them, Demyx and Zexion, as I said before more characters are making their way into the story as I write it! Well, I find it cute that Axel would be teaching Kairi those 'little things' in order to spy on Roxas. -lol- He does need to meet his daily Roxas quota. Oh, I think I'll have more than enough to keep me and this story going on its chosen route glances back and the KH characters behind her with items of torture Ehehehehe! sweatdrops

Koejii: Thank you and here'd be that update!

Nusku: Thanks and hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Lore: Glad to hear that and thank Glad you enjoyed it so much.

chaoschix: Oh, it certainly will continue!

Hanyou Yarnball: Seems everyone loves the bit of AkuRoku I put in there! And Riku certainly will get all his Sora attention in the end. Well, in order to see what's she's up to you'll have to wait!


	10. Chilly Down

Korbin: Hello everyone! I'm back again with a new chapter! This has got to be a world record... Two chapters in the same month... LE GASP! I'm so proud of myself! beams Now then I know some people are curious as to a few things in this story. I will eventually let everyone know what Kairi's plan is... Yes, some where in the future, not sure when, there will be a lemon... Though I don't know if it'll happen between Sora/Riku or Roxas/Axel, but there will be more loving on the Riku and Axel before the story ends that can be assured... I am planning on writing a separate story to explain how Axel came to be a guard and Roxas' lover since he's originally not from the kingdom Riku and Roxas are... And getting ahead of myself again I just wanted to let you all know that there will, in fact, be two songs in this story that Riku will sing to Sora. Where, which and when I'm not telling. You'll have to guess until it happens... Also sometime in the near future you guys can expect a pic of Riku and Sora, as well as one of Axel, Roxas and Kairi. I'll post the links for them in the chapters as I finish them. Now then, on to the story!

All warning and disclaimers hold true... and eventually there'll be some action for you guys. sweatdrops

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 9 - Ludo? (last scene)**

Once past the door, Sora and Goofy slowly stepped into a dark forest. All the trees were dead, formed into strange knotted masses and a rusty brown color. All the leaves dead on the dirt and rock covered ground in the vibrant colors of red, gold and orange. Cobwebs and dust seemed to be everywhere and there wasn't a single noise to be heard in the forest. It made it very creepy for the two. With a loud slam the wooden door behind them closed, startling them and signaling there was no turning back for them.

**Chapter 10 - Chilly Down**

Nervously, Sora continued to walk down the path that seemed to appear out of nowhere in the ground. A shaking Goofy followed the boy closely almost attached to his back every once in a while letting out a small whimper that made Sora feel slightly bad for the dog. After walking further into the forest and Sora seeing no creatures or any danger deemed the place to be safe for them to travel. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Sora stood up straight and began to walk with more confidence.

"See Goofy," Sora smiled back to his friend, Goofy perking up at the words. "There's nothing scray here." he smiled and continued walking further in.

"Yeah, you're right." Goofy decided taking a look around once more to make sure. Turning back Goofy gasped seeing Sora had walked a bit away from him. Hurriedly the dog tried to catch up, but right before he could a hole appeared under his feet and he fell through.

"Gah!" Goofy screamed, but it was not to reach the brunette for the hole had already covered him up before he could even gather the breath for the scream. Hearing a sudden rush of wind, Sora turned back only to see endless forest.

"Goofy?" He called out. Getting no response, the teenager back tracked to where he had last seen the dog only to find nothing. No foot prints or anything indicating to where the dog may have gone.

"Goofy! Come on! Stop playing around now!" Sora called out louder. Again no response. "Maybe he just went on ahead... Got scared of being here... Yeah." he brunette laughed nervously to himself as he tried to come up with a good reason for being left alone again. The dog did seem to be really afraid of this place after all.

Nodding to himself at his decision Sora turned back again to continue on his way, the large forest growing larger and thicker around Sora as he went deeper into its grasp. Trees and brushes grew in size as well as closer together, leaving him only a single path that he had no choice but to follow for attempting to get through any other way for be near impossible. Glancing around every few seconds the boy wasn't so sure if he'd be able to ever get out again.

Walking around another cluster of trees, Sora spotted something dark flutter across the trees before him. Hoping it to be someone who lived in this forest Sora quickly rushed down the path in hopes of asking for directions out of here. Coming to a clearing the blue eyed male didn't see anyone there, but he did however find what appeared to be a sort of camp site.

All the trees in the clearing were formed in a sort of larger circle. Opposite of him Sora could see the path continue on and somewhere beyond the dead branches he could hear a stream flowing. In the center of the clearing a camp fire had just been put out and in a hurry by the looks of it. Some of the embers in the fire still burning a bright yellow. Surrounding the rock fire place were blundles of cloth, possibly for beds and for a number people. Small people from the size of them.

Curious the boy stepped over to the stack only for a figure to jump out from behind in. Gasping in surprise Sora jumped back to defend himself, ready to scream at the person who surprised him, only to find a small child. Correction... It was the miniature figure of a man with long silver hair and red eyes dressed in a black cloak.

"Hey little guy," Sora sweatdropped as he knelt down to be more eye level with the short man. "What are you doing out here all by your--" Just then another mini figure in black jumped to stand beside the silver haired one. This one had bluish hair, but instead of red eyes he had gold eyes and in interesting X shaped scar in between his eyes.

"Uhh... Okay...so what are you two--"Again Sora was cut short as more mini figures jumped and ran from seemingly nowhere to stand beside or behind the two before him. After all the rustling had stopped Sora stood up to stare down at the mulitple eyes that stared back at him. Blinking in confusion the brunette took his time in looking over all thirteen chibi people standing in front of him.

'Selphie would have a field day if she were here right now...' Sora thought off handedly. "Umm... Hiya? My name is Sora and I was wondering if maybe you guys could help me out? I need to get to the castle at the center of the labyrinth and--"

"The castle?!?!" The chibi with red, spikey hair and bright green eyes snorted. "Why the hell would you want to go there moron?"

"Don't be mean VIII. Now what was your question young man?" The silver haired chibi with red eyes spoke up. Smiling in a sickeningly sweet manner.

"How... How do I get to the castle from here?" Sora asked.

"Duh, follow the damn trail you've been on." The redhead glared.

"Silence VIII!" The mini next to the silver haired one growled and hit the redhead.

"Ow... Abusive much?" he growled back rubbing his head, but instead of putting up more of a fight the chibi opted to stand behind the two blonde chibies who giggled behind black glove covered hands. Glaring at the ground the redhead started mumbling to himself about stupid people.

"Forgive him, he's always in a bad mood." The leader of the group smiled. "Back to the matter at hand. Honestly I don't think you should go to that castle. Its so dangerous and the King isn't a very nice man. You'd be better off staying here with us."

"Well... That's a nice thought and I'm greatful for your concern..." Sora smiled nervous, not even noticing the other minies were slowly working their way to surrounding him. "But I really need to get going. I don't have a lot of time and it's important to me."

"Are you sure I can't change your mind into staying?" The leader said in a suspicious way that made the teenager worry for his safety just a bit. Come on what could little minies really do to him. He's three times their size.

"No... I really must be going. Bye!" Sora waved as he stepped to walk around the chibi leader and his friend to continue down the path the redhead said to follow.

Suddenly the screams of the chibies surrounding him called out: "Now!", "Get him!", "Don't let him escape!!" and before Sora even knew what was happening he felt his arms being lassoed and pulled down to his sides while three blondes ran around his legs in a circle quickly tying up his legs.

"What the HELL?!!?" Sora screamed as the redhead ordered two of blondes to quickly tie the ropes to a tree while the others worked to pull him towards the ground and the group.

Thankfully since the group didn't think to tie his legs together, Sora barely managed to keep his balance against the tug-a-war that insued between him and the group. Struggling as much as he could the brunette was barely able to slip one of his arms out of the rope that binded them to his sides. With a happy shout he threw his arm up in the air only for it to be lassoed by a red haired chibi with azure eyes and a chibi with silver hair covering one of his blue eyes. Grinning evilly the redhead used the rope in his hands as a hoist to safely transfer him and the other to the ground while tying Sora up more to the tree.

"Gah! You little demons! LET GO OF ME!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs doubling his efforts to try and escape.

"You will never escape." The leader grinned from his place standing on a log. Black covered arms were crossed across his chest as he watched his minions tie up boy to the tree.

"Wanna bet!?!!!" Sora screamed back. Swinging around the boy brought his leg up as much as possible to rest against the tree trunk and using as much strength as he could in his position started to push back from the tree. Hearing the ropes begin to snap and break brought as grin to Sora's face and with renewed determination began to push even more off of the tree.

A loud crack was heard somewhere above him, but the brunette didn't pay it any mind as he kept his mind focused on escaping. With another hard tug the boy was suddenly falling backwards as he had managed to snap the tree branch he was tied to as well as almost all his bindings. With a loud yelp from Sora and screams from the scurring minies the boy landed on the ground hard causing all the air to rush out of his body.

Blinking blue eyes open, Sora spotted the chibies to be quite a distance from him either laying on the ground where they fell or hiding behind other chibis and things. Seeing his only chance the boy pushed himself up quickly and threw off the remaining ropes. A few low groans alerted Sora that the group was recovering and with the last burst of energy he quickly shot towards the path leading out of the forest.

"He's getting away! Grab him!" Someone yelled from behind him, who the boy didn't know and he didn't want to find out.

Angry yells and war calls sounded off behind him as the group quickly assembled to chase after him. Somehow the evil minies had managed to catch up to him and even get ahead of him as Sora could clearly see flashes of red, gold and silver hair in the trees as he ran past them. Rounding a group of trees the scared teen could see the dim greyness of the surface of rock up ahead. Running a bit faster towards his haven, he quickly came to realized it was a stone wall and that there was nowhere to climb.

"Shit!" Sora cursed as he pounded his fist into the wall before turning to find another way out. The moment he turned around he could spot the group running down the path, some leaping through the trees. A soft plop sounded beside Sora and with a curious glance he found there to be a rope hanging from...

"HOGGLE!" the blue eyes boy cried in happiness.

"GRAB IT!" Donald glared down at Sora from his place up top the wall. Without another word Sora grabbed onto the rope and began to pull himself up just as the evil mini army finally caught up to him.

Shouts of: "No!", "Give him back he's ours!", "He's getting away!" were heard from below as Sora continued to ignore the bunch as he climbed. Once at the top Donald grabbed a tan hand and quickly pulled the brunette to safety at the top of the wall.

"Ah!" Sora cried in exasperation as he collasped next to Donald who had fallen on his behind.

"Always gettin' inta trouble, ain't ya Sora?" Donald glared.

**-to be continued-**

Korbin: Welp! stretches Now that that chapter is done... PLEASE REVIEW! I actually updated early for once and I only had 6 people review all together and I post this story on two sites! You guys hate me don't you! whines I knew it... my writing finally scared them off. sigh Oh, well... I plan to finish this story with or without Stardragon: o.o You broke their minds? Was my story really that bad on their minds? sigh Figures... J/k -lol- Yes, I wanted to update this fic on my birthday since I just got out of school and passed all my exams with B+'s and higher. Now on to college courses to worry about! Thankfully not untill august though! And thank you for wishing me a happy birthday and yay for cookies!!! I got two baby kittens for my birthday present and I'm still jumping around about that! -lol- Actually in the story Sora's not in any REAL danger to need the keyblade, after all he has Riku watching him through it all and we all know Riku wouldn't let his precious Sora be hurt in his own kingdom. whispers I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but in the sequel I'm writing after this we'll get to see Sora use them. For right now you get a glimpse of Roxas with his. Yes, I seemed to get quite a reaction out of people for turning them into knockers. Sorry, you couldn't enjoy more of it, but we do have to move on, this was only supposed to be 13 chapters long and I'm only half way through the story at 10! -lol- I'm just wondering what everyone's reaction will be to see the scene in the forest with Org. XIII. Just wait... I've got an even better idea for later on in the story. grins evilly Well, its true I could do that and then re-update everything... I'll think about it. Who knows... Maybe I might trap you into being my beta for this story and the next. nudge nudge And yes, only KH I, but that won't be long since I'm replaying it and then afterwards KH II. No brother and sister this time! HA AH And don't worry your pretty head. I may have made fun of the Organization in this chapter, but I can assure you that you'll definitely see more of them later on. I made sure that I read enough to get an idea of their personalities in order to squeeze them all in. And if they don't pop up in this story you can bet all the pocky in the world that they'll be in the next! nods Yes, that certainly is Axel. And thankfully to all us AkuRoku fans, myself included, we get to see more in the story! Mwahahahaha...clears throat Ahem! Getting ahead of myself a little there... Good thing for me I have them all blackmailed so they can't hurt me... yet! scratches head

Sailor Miniji: Yes! The Labyrinth is the most awesomeness movie of all time! Go Goblin King Jareth!!! Ah, thank you very much for the compliment and I'm glad I could give you something worth reading! It certainly seems everyone is excited about this one's ending... Sadly I think you all might be upset with me once you get wind of my plans for ending this... sigh Oh well! -lol- Yes, Kairi will most likely be helping both me and Riku plan to get Sora to fall more in love with him! rubs hands together Well, in the movie and the book I know Toby is just a baby and that was originally how I had Kairi, if you can't tell... But suddenly she was speaking and plotting with the bad guys... sweatdrops And I certainly will update soon!

Sirius Maurader: Well, your wish has been granted! Thank you for your compliment and I shall try to keep this as good as it has been or better.

K.E.Y.: Glad you enjoyed it. And I'm not going to be giving away any identies, so you'll just have to read and find You know... I think everyone who's reviewed either loves Labyrinth or its their favorite movie... Good thing I picked this one, ne? -lol- And I really need to thank you for reviewing every chapter and adding me to your favorite author, favorite story, author alert and story alert list! It really made me happy!

Hanyou Yarnball: Yes, it was a glorious moment. You should have seen me when I first thought of it. I fell over laughing in my room, mom and my sister thought I lost my mind! Sorry for the lack of Riku, but now that Sora's getting closer to the castle that means more Riku torturing Sora. Mwahahaha! I certainly will play KH II, whenever I get around to it. I shall not be left out of the loop! I heard a lot about that scene, but I guess I'll just have to see it for myself. And its good if she did, Riku and Sora need to be together and it about killed me when Axel died in the game! only other part I saw beside the beginning and end


	11. A Better Idea

Korbin: Hello one and all! I'm back with another chapter! Isn't it great? Ah, I just love writing this story... So much fun! Lookie, lookie everyone MORE RIKU!!! And I even added in a bit of snogging between Roxas and Axel. Which was completely all Axel's doing I swear--

Axel: HEY!

Korbin: But anyway! I'm just in a really good mood today... Don't know why though... Oh! Yes, that pic of Axel, Roxas and Kairi is coming along nicely. I can't wait until I finish it, but sadly I don't know what to color it with... I want to do it with color pencil, but then again I want to do it with marker and water. Maybe leave it in white and black ink and let someone else color it. Mmm...Decisions, decisions. shakes head Anyway, answers to my lovely reviewers who haven't left me are at the bottom now And here's the lastest chapter, thought its more of a fill-in...

Disclaimer and warning all apply here, not like I would suddenly own Kingdom Hearts or Labyrinth. It be great, but it won't happen...yet!

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 10 - Chilly Down(last scene)**

"Always gettin' inta trouble, ain't ya Sora?" Donald glared.

**Chapter 11 - A Better Idea**

Heartless Castle

Rich laughter rang out in the true throne room of the Heartless Palace as Riku sat on his throne. One booted leg again propped up on the arm of his chair while his back rested against the other. This time the King was dressed in a black poet shirt and black leather pants as he pale hands continued to play 'Cat's Cradle' with the little redheaded girl on his lap. Beside him Roxas was watching with a small smile while continuing to fed off Axel's advances without batting an eyelash in his direction.

"Come on Roxy, I don't have much time left before I have to go on patrol again." Axel pouted to the blonde advisor. Rolling his blue eyes skyward Roxas turned to fuss at the guard only to find Axel's hands invading his personal space as well as a sexy redhead ravishing his mouth. Dispite his futile struggles Roxas found himself being pushed up against the back of the throne and very warm hands traveling under his shirt. Clutching tightly at the leather of Axel's black jacket.

"No," Roxas gasped, breaking their kiss. "Not here." With an evil grin, the redhead managed to fight his way closer to the blonde again to give him one last nip on the ear, earning him a delighted shiver, before being pushed away completely to recieve a glare. See his lover trying to pout, Roxas glared harder watching as the taller guard bowed his head in disappointment.

"That reminds me," Riku said ignoring the major eyebrow twitch he got from hearing his two guards making out behind his chair. Thankfully the make out session was out of Kairi's line of vision. Looking up from Kairi's smiling face, he glanced at the grandfather clock that suddenly appeared before him to show Sora only had a few hours left.

"It looks like its about time we checked on Sora isn't it?" he smiled down at the little girl. Summoning a crystal into his hand, Riku, Kairi and Roxas watched as the screen before them came into focus to show Sora just stepping through the door to the forest with Goofy right behind him.

"Well that's not good," Riku mumbled.

"Why?" Kairi asked turning large purple eyes up to the silver haired King.

"Oh, nothing." Riku smiled reassuringly to the girl but gave a meaningful glance at Roxas.

"The minies?" Roxas asked and groaned when he saw his King nod. "Come on Axel. When going hunting for those mosquitos that escaped from Vexen's lab."

"Do I get prize for catching them?" Axel perked up following the blonde down the hall.

"All right Kairi. I have to leave now, but you'll be in the care of one of my more trusted subjects. I'll be back soon." The King said whilst standing up and beginning to walking around the throne to the mirror laying flat against the wall. "Demyx will be here shortly to watch over things." Riku called hurriedly over his shoulder taking his exit through the mirror.

"Guess he couldn't wait to see Sora?" Kairi mumbled to herself as she continued to play her game not even paying attention to the new blonde who came skipping into the room with a bright smile.

Deeper into the Labyrinth

"Get through da labyrinth! Get through da LABYRINTH!!" The angry duck grumbled to himself as he stomped his way through a rock proportion of the labyrinth that lead to his station back at the beginning of the maze. "One thingz for sure! HE'LL neva get through da labyrinth!" Donald screamed before shaking his head in anger.

Suddenly in the distance Donald could make out Sora's cries for Goofy and it sounded like the boy was really worried. Something in Donald's heart gave a tug and with a concerned expression the duck made a determined face.

"I'm comin' Sora!" the magician yelled and turned around only to gasp in surprise at what he found.

"Hello Hoggle..." The deep voice of the Heartless King said as Riku leaned up against a rock. He's muscular frame was covered by a deep blue jacket over his black shirt and leather pants that tucked into black boots. Silver hair spilled over one shoulder as Riku ran a surprisingly gloveless, pale hand through soft tresses.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" Riku smirked at the duck.

"Me? Uh... Uh... Well, ya see... Earlier Sora gave me da s-slip and I was on my way back ta find him and... and... and take him back ta da beginnin'... Like ya said." Donald said neverously, stumbling horribly through his words.

"That's good," Riku nodded to himself as he pushed off of the rock. Slowly he began to walk towards another rock to lean on as Donald scurried to be opposite of him. His grin never leaving his pale pink lips. "For a moment there I thought you were running off to help him. But no... You wouldn't do something like that. Not after my warning, that would be stupid."

"Da would be stupid," Donald laughed humorlessly. "Now den... If you'llz excuse me... I have ta take Sora back ta da beginnin' after allz." the duck smiled apologeticly as he turned and inched his way to the opening he just came through.

"Just a moment Hoghead," Riku called out to him. Stopping the duck instantly and turning him around with a mumbled 'Donald'. "I've got a much better idea for you. Something simple even you could accomplish. Give him this..." Riku said as a crystal appeared in his hand. Giving the magician an evil grin he threw it towards the duck who automatically caught it, but it wasn't a crystal anymore. Instead it was a fruit that barely fit into his fist, its five yellow points sticking out of his fingers along with a green leaf.

"Whad is it?" Doanld asked curiously.

"Its a fruit, you dumbass. Give it to him as a present." the King rolled his aqua eyes.

"It izn't gonna ta hurt da little guy, is it?"

"Oh, now why would you worry about a thing like that?" Riku made a pouty face at the duck before it became an expressionless look. "You don't really care about Sora. You aren't his friend after all."

"I don't do nuthing ta hurt da boy!" Donald stated firmly with a nod.

"Come now Hogwart, I'm surprised at you. Losing your head over a boy--"

"I'VE LOST MY 'EAD? YA--" Donald started to yell, but before the duck knew what was going on the silver haired man had the duck by his cheeks and was using it to shake him back and forth.

"You'll give him that fruit or so help me you little vermion, I'll put you head first into swamp of lost souls before you can even blink." the King growled throwing the duck away from him. Grudgly the two began to walk away from each other in opposite directions when the man turned back to face his subject.

"And Donald," he called out. Using the bird's name for the first time which caused Donald some shock. "If he ever kisses you I'll turn you into a prince."

"Ya... Ya will?" Donald asked with confusion.

"Prince of Lost Souls," Riku elaborated with an evil grin as he disappeared before Donald's eyes.

Shaking his head, the duck was about to make his journey back into the labyrinth when he heard Sora's hurried and terrified screams. Quickly Donald headed down a sort cut through the maze to make it to the brunette to save him before a certain King got upset. Running as fast a he could, the magician climbed up the steps that lead to the walkway of the most outer level of the palace's walls.

Listening closely the magic weilder was able to pinpoint Sora's location in the forest easily with all the noise. Looking around the duck spotted a rope laying across from him already tied up to a post. Without questioning it, Donald gathered the rope in his arms and carried it back over to the other side just to see Sora emerge from the trees running for his life. With a huff, the rope was tossed over the edge and not a moment after telling Sora to climb the brunette was safely laying beside him.

With a heavy sigh the brunette rolled over to face the duck giving him a large smile instead of an answer. Shaking his head at the giddy teen and to clear his head, Donald grumbled to himself as he pushed himself up from the stone dusting off. Seeing the duck ready to move on, Sora quickly stood and looked around. Hearing muffled shouts from below the boy took a step closer and leaned over to peer down at the angry chibies that were banging on the stone wall.

"Come on, Sora! I's don't wanna be he're anymore den I gotz ta." Donald called over his shoulder. Turning back to the magician it finally hit Sora that Donald had come back to save him.

"Aww, Donald! You do care and you saved me!!" Sora cried happily as he hugged the duck around the neck tightly. Scared at what Sora would do next in his moment of elation the white feathered sorceror tried to struggle out of the boy's grasp. Only for his one fear to become reality when he felt the firm press of warm lips to his cheek.

"I knew you were my friend!" Sora said with a happy smile as he pulled back. Throwing himself out of strong arms, Donald turned to scold the boy only for the floor beneath them to open up.

Letting out a loud scream the boy and the duck slid down the steep rock until they saw the end leading to a giant hole in the wall. Quickly Sora put out his hands and feet and stopped his descent with an immediate jerk that made his arms ache. Not having the advantage of long limbs, Donald was able to snag a branch that was out grown from the wall, knocking a stone loose as his body bounced off of it. Below Donald watched as the stone fell into a black abyss and knew immediately that if he and Sora had not stopped moments ago the two of them would have fallen into the swamp of lost souls. With fearful eyes the duck used the branch to pull him up to safety next to the brunette sitting on a stone ledge.

"Phew, that was close!" Sora said which earned him a harsh glare from Donald.

**-to be continued-**

Korbin: Ah, wasn't that a lovely chapter! I hope it filled in some dark spots and I know its supposed to be like this in the movie, but the whole fruit thing was part of Kairi's plans. Otherwise I would have just stuck with the peach thing... but then sneaky Kairi was whispering evil things into my brain like Axel's demand for nekkid Roxas--

Roxas: WHAT!?!?

Korbin: OH, NO! Axel! We've been found out!

Axel: That was your own fault!!! runs away from angry Roxas

Korbin: Looks like that all I have time for... here are my answer to my reviewers. Until next time! runs after Axel dodging flying hugs Aww, thank you! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update! I hope that with all these new chapters you'll be satisfied with how things are developing. Yes, this is an awesome idea not to be big headed or anything. But I always thought it be fun to try out and I have more in the wood workers. Such as a Yugioh and Dracula crossover. Mwahaha... I'm still working on all the details so it'll be awhile before I try to put it up on aff. -lol- But yeah, Riku as Goblin King with Sora as the human who captures his heart(less?) was just too hard to resist. Well, from what I hear all the time a lot of people really love that movie and here I thought I was one of the few who remember it and cherish it so!! nods It certains does inspire a lot in me listening to the soundtrack. My favorite is the song Hallucination. It stops right when As The World Falls Down and its so awesome! And please don't worry about me being scared I've had people threaten my life to update... right after updating. So I'm used to odd ends and such and I always loved to hear how you're enjoying this. But please don't hesitate to tell me how I could improve. And I certainly will remember that, thank you!

AkuRokulove: Yes, the little chibis were great! I loved writing them and when I first saw it in my head I couldn't resist torturing them. Yes, the organization took the place of the fieries that were supposed to be in the forest singing... but who needs birds when you have chibies!

Lynn Stardragon: hugs I just love your reviews! -lol- Now that that's out of my system... Yes, updates and theme music are very good... very. Evil forest and about the campsite... they're wasn't on in the movie. All that was there was the place for the fire, but I wanted it to seem like the chibies were living in the forest, so I added it. Yes, I realize people would be confused on the chibis without names and I tried to describe them as best as I could since I was using pics from the game. Obviously it didn't work out too good as the only two people actually knew were Saix and Axel. They didn't think the first was Xemnas or the two Axel hides behind were Roxas and Demyx... Or that the three tying up Sora's feet for Vexen, Larxene, and Luxord. Or the two in the tree were Zexion and Lexaeus. sigh Oh, well... At least people know it was the organization. Oh, I can't scare you off with it? You wanna test that? grins evilly Well... this really isn't a long story... The only way I would consider it long is by how fucking long its taken me to write 11 chapters... 2 years! That's sad. I should already be done with this one and working on my next story. shakes head Bad Korbin, yep. It was in fact David Bowie who played Jareth and him and Tom wrote and made all the songs for the movie!!! Ahem...Well I'm sorry to hear she doesn't like it, but I'm glad you like it! As for my college thing, I'm not really in college yet. I'm in my last year of high school but more than half of my classes are college courses from UNCG. But I already know I'm going to Chicago Art Insituation to get a degree in free writing and art. nods whispers Yes, sequel. There are a lot of things the movie cuts off and I want to continue the story a bit further than the movie, kinda like the book. Yes, you get to see Roxas with his and no, it won't be bad... well... not for everyone... maybe a certain redhead, but shrugs Well... I was actually planning on writing the entire thing in one go and then breaking it up into ten chapters. But for some reason I'm writing it chapter by chapter and loads of people and scenes are just writing themselves into this as I go. looks up from the labyrinth dvd chapter guide Uhh...hides it behind her back Actually I have no idea what to call my chapters most of the time, so I'm always using this for ideas. -lol- And we'll see about those chibies. Maybe write a chapter on Axel and Roxas' hunt for them? And there are definitely better ideas coming our way! Mwahahaha! Great! I knew I could force someone into being my beta sooner or later! Er... I mean... ASK someone. nods Yeah, that's the right word, 'ask'. Well...its not really blackmail... more like I have this and the power to do this, so if you want it to happen or don't then you'll do this... and there's always a catch, but then you have to learn to be a master of manipluation and trick them into wanting what you want. nods And I have learned well.

Kinkou: Yeah sweatdrops I was wondering how to do it too since I hate those birds, but I like this much much better. Yay, more fans! And I'd love it if more people read it, and review, but reading its good enough if they're too shy to review. -lol-

Miniji: Hello again! waves Well you'll be glad to know that my muse is immortal... but with a bad attitude... huh... guess that doesn't work out very well. But she'll keep me going, even if I'm not aware. -lol- But you'll definitely be seeing more updates from me! As for me... well I just got a job as a babysitter and I'm still trying to work on my art and comic and all that... so I don't have much time to play...but I'll be done with it before the summer ends! And I'm very glad to be able to change that part too, it creeped me out. shivers

Koneko Hoshi: Glad you like it so much! And I'll see about a Sora/Riku lemon...Maybe. -lol- I like Donald as Hoogle too, he just seems to fit perfectly into that role with his attitude. Yes, the movie does leave a lot of things to be desired, but I'm trying to clear all that up. As for why Jareth looks like a human its because his a faye. He's really not a goblin, so that's why he gets to looks sexy with magic powers. Yes, well I didn't want to ruin Riku's sexy look by making him sing, especially since his the Heartless King... and then wouldn't work too good... but I will have him sing two songs only because I want a chance to mix things up and really put the King's feelings for Sora into them. Let both the readers and Sora know where he stands for him.

fayeS.: I'm sorry if that creeped you out... -lol- And I'm sure you'll like what I have planned. I'd glad you liked it, I wasn't sure if people would enjoy it as much as the evil bad guy door knockers. And thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! Don't worry, I'm working my way up to the juicy parts and I don't mean the fruit either. -lol-

Hanyou Yarnball: Thank you, I do try to please all! Sorry, the sound of it scares you, but I'm trying to make sure everyone knows not to set the bar too high for this story because when I do write the ending I don't want people coming after me to kill me. O.O I'd like to live. But you don't have to worry, honestly. The ending may not be want everyone expects, but things will be cleared up later on. I promise, so don't stop reading!


	12. The Swamp of Lost Souls

-1Korbin: Long time, no update everyone! I'm back… Finally. And I've brought my chapters along with me to update. Yay! throws confetti

Axel: Oh yeah… Now she's back to torturing us. Goody. rolls eyes

Korbin: hugs him I love you too Axel.

Axel: ……. blushes …… Yeah, all disclaimers and warnings hold true. There isn't any nudity or smooches in this one, sorry!

Korbin: I'd also like to say that I'm dedicating these next five chapters to xxxi**nsanekadajxxx, Hanyou Yarnball, AkuRokulove, fayeS., Lynn Stardragon, KeiHaoAsakura, FlurryOfDancingFlames, Koneko Hoshi, Miniji, Kinkou, and K.E.Y. ** Thank you all for staying with me for so long and for reviewing. You guys are the sole reason Labyrinth is still going. Thank you so much.

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 11 - A Better Idea (last scene)**

"Phew, that was close!" Sora said which earned him a harsh glare from Donald.

**Chapter 12 - The Swamp of Lost Souls**

"Dat was close?! Ya have no idea jus how CLOSE we were jus now!" Donald growled, rolling his eyes at the brunet.

Silence descended upon the two as they sat collecting themselves. Curious as to what could cause the duck so much horror, Sora slowly leaned towards the edge of the rocks to peer over into the abyss below. The water was dark and murky, almost like it was a liquid black hole. The light that was able to pass through the trees could only penetrate the darkness barely a few centimeters.

The swamp land was massive, stretching out into the far distance shrouded in foggy mist. The trees residing in the murky waters were skinny and bear, reaching high with their twisted knots and black branches. No doubt getting the color from the water they fed off of. Turning his head back to the water, Sora could see tiny heartless jumping from lily to lily pad while some with wings flutter over top.

Watching intently for anything weird, the blue eyed teen was about to ask the fowl what could be so scary when a ghostly white figure swam to the surface of the water. The scarred and haunted face stared straight at the boy for a few seconds before giving him a toothy grin that sent cold chills down Sora's spine.

"Sora! SORA!" Donald screamed into the taller male's ear causing him to jump back in alarm. Plastering himself to the rock barrier behind him, blue eyes darted between the white bird and the black water searching for the ghost in the water.

"What the hell was that?!" He practically squeaked in fear.

"Dat Sora… Was a lost soul dat either foun' demselves put dere by da King or… Bad thingz happen ta people here Sora. Itz best we move on quick." The bird mumbled before standing up and offering a hand to the boy to help him up.

Horror filled eyes looked back at the water once more before confronting the magician. "Riku wouldn't actually put people in there… would he?"

"Well…" Donald sighed suddenly. "If ya bad enough… Yeah, dat's where he puts ya."

Pulling the boy up to stand, the feathered man pushed Sora to start slowly making his way along the wall. Though the duck completely left out the fact that the Heartless King had wanted to put him in the swamp for just kissing the brunet. But telling him that would only make him worry more.

"But-but that's heartless!" Sora cried in astonishment as he climbed over a pile of rocks in his path.

"Dat's wha' ya gotta understan' Sora… Riku is da Heartless King… he don't have a heart." Donald said lowering his head to watch his feet instead of risking looking into blue eyes.

"That can't be true. Everyone's got a heart." Sora said with as much confidence in his sentence as he could muster, though he was starting to doubt that now. What if Riku really didn't have a heart? Then what was he to the man?

"Oh, like yare litta stunt back dere?" The magician asked with a smirk.

"What stunt?" Sora asked in confusion, not noticing that the bird was distracting him from their original topic.

"When ya kissed me! Wha' kinda foolish doughts were goin' through yare 'ead den?" Donald griped at the brunet.

"I don't know… I was just happy to be saved from those things by my friend." Sora smiled. Laughing to himself when he heard the duck choke on his words while trying to deny being such a thing. "And don't pretend to be all big and bad. I know you came back to help me and I know that you're my friend."

Looking over his shoulder, the chocolate haired teen smiled brightly at his companion before watching his footing at he attempted to climb over the wide opening in the rock ledge. Their progress was held up for a moment while he tried to find the right spot to step on before lifting his other leg to mount the rock ledge.

"Did not, am not… I jus' came back 'cause I had nothing' betta ta do besides annoy ya." Donald huffed turning his head away. "Oh… and ta give ya…" The duck mumbled as he fumbled to find what pocket he had placed the bright fruit in. "Give ya…some… thin'…"

"Give me what?" Sora asked curiously as he stopped to turn back and watch the fowl struggle to find something.

Just as Donald had managed to find the treacherous citrus the stone platform under him decided to give out and collapse. Letting out a surprise yelp, Donald found himself gripping onto the rock and closing his eyes tightly. Hoping that when the stone hit the water he'd have enough time to escape before it sank. As shocked as the feathered man was so too was Sora as he watched the bird fall in slow motion. Without thinking the brunet reached forward and grabbed onto the duck, holding onto him as the two fell down to what could only be the end of all things for them.

Fortunately for both, the rock did not fall into the murky waters of the swamp but instead threw the two of slightly to land on something more solid, though the pained 'oomph' that came from under them was definitely unexpected.

Breathing heavily from the rush of what he thought to be his death, Sora slowly brought himself to sit up where he landed. Suddenly the ground his was laying on began to move and fearing the worst teen quickly scrambled off the lump he found himself on. Turning back the blued eyed male watched as a lanky dog-man started to rise, lifting a gloved hand to rubbed at the back of his head.

"Goofy!" The boy cried out happily, flying towards the dog to give him a suffocating hug.

"Sora! You're okay!" Goofy responded back just as happily returning the hug with his own bone crushing strength. "I was worried about you."

"That's weird… Where's Donald?" The brunet asked when he noticed the duck not to be anywhere once the dog-like man released him.

Goofy gave a shrug of his boney shoulders to show his knowledge of this Donald's whereabouts, that was until the two heard a muffled scream and loud thumping for legs repeatedly beating against the ground. Surprised at where the sound was coming from Goofy stood up and turn to find that he was actually sitting on the small man.

Fuming and grumbling the entire time, Donald quickly crawl out and away from the large dog before jumping up to give him a piece of his mind. Summoning his staff out of nowhere, the duck pointed the wooden wand at the dog before growling. Goofy in return took up a defense stance and growled back.

"Wait, wait! Stop!" Sora said hurriedly while putting himself in between the two though he wasn't sure that would be a smart thing to do. "It's okay. Goofy… This is Donald. Donald, this is Goofy… He's another friend of mine."

"A wha'?" Donald demanded, a slight hint of jealousy creeping into his voice at the statement. Opening his mouth to explain, the brunet was interrupted when a loud noise came from the depths of the swamp; a noise that sounded close to a banshee's screech.

"Umm… Guys… Can we just leave here? I'ma not liking this place so much." Goofy asked nervously as he tried to hide behind a tree.

"Goofy's right. We need to find a way out of this swamp, its giving me the creeps." Sora said, a shivering making its way down his back when he remembered the face he saw earlier.

The group was quite for a moment as the searched around the area for a way that could possibly lead them to safety. Spotting something in the distance through the mist, Sora raised his hand to point it out. "I think I see a bridge over there. Come on guys!"

"Watch it!" Donald warns. "Ya step in dis stuff and ya can kiss ya life goodbye!" Just as the duck finished saying his warning did Goofy accidentally kick the fowl in the back of his webbed foot, making his fall forward on the ground.

"I SAID ta watch it!" The feathered man growled from his place on the ground, glaring at the dog.

"Err… Sorry, Donald." Goofy smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head before helping the duck to stand.

Carefully, the three picked their way across the rest of hideous swamp, ignoring any noises they heard coming from the water. Every once in a while a bug heartless would fly over to them to tug on their shirts or hair, but they were easily disposed of by Donald's handy lightening bolts. Most of the other heartless choosing to stay away and only watch their progress.

Finally the group of travelers found their way onto the platform of sturdy ground that lead to the stone bridge they all hoped would lead them away. Smiling to themselves that the end of the swamp was near they walked over only to hear a bodiless voice shouted out, "Stop!"

Halting in their paces, the group looked around in hopes of finding the person who had called out to them. Finding no one the three looked between each other before shrugging and continuing on.

"Stop I say!" The voice called again, but this time someone accompanied the words as a small figure jumped in front of their path. "I command you to halt!"

**-to be continued-**

Korbin: I'm just going to say that answer to reviews -old and new- will given out at the end of the five update. So look for them there.


	13. Without My Permission

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 12 - The Swamp of Lost Souls (last scene)**

"Stop I say!" The voice called again, but this time someone accompanied the words as a small figure jumped in front of their path. "I command you to halt!"

**Chapter 13 - Without My Permission**

All three males stopped where they stood as they all peered down at the small man, except for one who found the stranger to be the same height as he. The strange man before them was indeed as short as Donald, but he was not a duck like the magician. Instead this newcomer resembled that of a mouse though he was standing on two legs, dressed in a long black, leather clock that reminded Sora of those movies about gangsters.

The mouse had overly large black ears and eyes that glared up at them for a moment before relaxing. The weird mouse gave them all a friendly smile and a small wave with his white gloved hand.

"Umm… Who are you?" Sora asked nervously.

"Oh, right! Well, according to the script my name is supposed to be Sir Didymus, but you can just call me Mickey." The mouse laughed.

"That's all good and everything, but we need to get across." Sora said, rolling his eyes. Just how many more weird talking animals is he going to have to meet before the end of the day?

Shaking his head at the tone the teen was using, Mickey smiled up that them again before saying, "Without my permission, no one may cross."

"What?" Sora asked into astonishment. "But I only have a little time left!"

"Well I'm sorry my boy but unless I say otherwise… You can't cross this bridge." Mickey frowned.

"But please! I need to get across now, besides this place gives us the creeps." Sora pleaded with a pout on his lips. Hoping that his puppy dog eyes would work on the rodent.

"What's wrong with the swamp? I think it's beautiful and peaceful here." Mickey said waving his hand around him. Closing his eyes, the black man took a deep breath to savior the atmosphere around him for a moment with a wide smile on his lips. "And none of you shall pass!"

"Oh, ya must be jokin'!" Donald roared before pushing his way past the brunet and towards the man standing in their way. "Get outta our way!"

Seeing the anger the magician was exhibiting as he came hurdling at him, Mickey quickly pulled what appeared to be an overlarge key from the air to thunk Donald one good time in the guy. Letting out a breath from the hit, the feathered man fell backwards into the blue eyes male who had come up to stop the unavoidable confrontation.

"I will not stand aside. I'm sworn to do my duty even if that means using force." Mickey defended proudly.

"There's no need to use force." Sora admonished, his own anger starting to get the better of him as he stomps forward. "Just let us through!"

"Hold!" The mouse commands with a raised key blade at the brunet.

There was a pause between the two until the man swings around the blade to swipe at the human's feet. Jumping out of the way, Sora was about to swing back with his own fist when Goofy stepped up and grabbed the odd sword in mid-air. Using it as leverage the lanky dog pulled the mouse up so that he hung in the air, his legs kicking back and forth.

"Unhand me you brute!" The mouse yelled.

Just after the words left his lips Mickey found himself lying upon the ground since Goofy had taken his words to heart and dropped him. Groaning from the impact took only a second of his time, but soon enough the mouse was up and smacking at the large beast's feet and ankles. Running around and in between his legs to avoid capture.

"Hey now!" Goofy yelled in surprise.

Trying and failing, Goofy attempted to grab hold of the man in the leather jacket but it was not meant to be as he kept moving out of reach. Getting fed up with the attacking rodent, the tall dog picked up the only weapon available, which happened to be a log, and began to use it as a club to smack the mouse.

Using the opportunity for what it was Donald quickly snuck past the squabbling duo and the boy. Not looking back the magician ran across the narrow wooden bridge and over to the other side, not stopping to wait for the other two. Following the path that the bridge led to, Donald disappeared in the forest beyond.

"Donald! What are you doing?!" Sora called after him, but the feathered man was long gone.

"Oww!" Goofy screamed which brought the human's attention back to the two fighting.

Now the mouse was no where to be seen as Goofy searched for him frantically. Not catching sight of him anywhere the dog finally dropped the log on the ground just for the mouse to suddenly appear in a whole in the tree beside them.

"Enough!" Mickey called out, summoning his blade back into the air around him. "Before this day I have never faced an opponent such as you! It seems I have met my match in battle for this noble knight has brought me to a stand still."

"Are you all right Goofy?" Sora's worried voice asked from behind the beast.

Turning around to face the boy, Goofy smiled and gave the brunet a thumbs up then returned his attention back on the mouse still hiding inside the tree.

"Sir Goofy, if that is your name. I, Mickey Mouse… yield to you. Come let us be friends from here on!" Mickey laughed.

Smiling up at the short man, the lanky dog reached up to grasp the mouse around his waist to place him back down on the ground.

"Oh… Thank you very much!" The rodent smiled up at the beast before walking back over to his post from which he had appeared from before.

"Good! Come on Goofy!" Sora smiled as well before going to make his way across the bridge.

"Wait a minute!" Mickey called as he jumped back in front of Sora with his hand held up. "You forget my sworn duty, good sir. I cannot let you pass."

"But you just said that Goofy was your friend!" Sora whined in agitation.

"Yes, but I have made an oath to protect this bridge and any who may wish to cross it." Mickey stated.

"Okay, okay…" Sora sighed putting his hands on his hips. "Let's think about this logically… What exactly have your sworn?"

"I have sworn by my honor, blood, and strength that no one shall pass this way… Without my permission." Mickey said proudly.

"Well… May we have your permission?"

"Ah… Well, I uhh… Err…" Mickey stumbled. It wasn't often someone asked if they could cross. In all honesty, this was the first time. "Umm… Yes."

"Thank you Mickey!" Sora smiled in relief walking past the mouse on his way to the wooden planks laid out before him.

"Of course good sir!" The leather clad mouse bowed.

Stepping up to the stone ledge connected to the planks, Sora took a deep breath before placing one foot on the wood and lifting himself up. The wood under him creaked and groaned for a moment before becoming silent, allowing him the courage to place his other foot in forward. The bridge shook for a sparse second then still, a motion that caused the brown haired teen to look down into the depths of the water below. Swallowing loudly, Sora forcefully kept his eyes to look in front of him and not down as he crept his way across the first portion of the bridge.

"Do not fear, sweet child! This bridge has lasted for a thousand years!" Mickey spoke up from behind. The pride in his voice was obvious as he tapped the rocks that held the ropes to the bridge.

As soon as the words left his lips the stones grew a mind of their own, falling inward and down towards the swamp taking with them the ropes and support of the bridge. Within seconds the entire structure had collapsed, but thankful for his good luck Sora had managed to spot a low hanging branch just above him. Grasping onto it was a shocked yelp, the brunet tried to hang on for dear life.

"Ahh! Help!" Sora screamed when he realized he was too far to reach the ledge that Goofy and Mickey stood on.

"Well… It seemed sturdy enough…" Mickey said off handedly before the situation caught up with him. "Hold on boy!"

"Ah! Donald!!" The human screamed, hoping the magician was near enough to hear his cries for help.

Indeed the bird was, as he came rushing around a group of trees to see what kind of trouble the boy was in now. Noticing him dangling from a tree branch, he duck quickly rushed over to look for anything that could be used to reach him.

"Fear not sweet boy! I will save you!" Mickey called out. Just then the branch the human held onto partially snapped lowering him even closer to the murky waters. "Somehow…"

"Ooooohhhh nnnoooo!" Goofy suddenly howled. His loud voice echoing off the trees around them.

"Goofy there is no time for making foolish noises when the boy is in desperate need of our help." Mickey scolded, waving a hand in front of him in a 'no, no' manner.

Ignoring the man, the lanky dog continued to howl. His voice getting louder as a near by rock came tumbling down the hill and into the water. As if under control the boulder seemed to swim underneath the teen's swinging feet before settling down to only an inch or two above water.

Not be able to hang on any longer, Sora released the branch he held onto only to land on the secure surface of the rock. Surprised, the brown haired human looked to the tall dog who gave him a reassure smile before he howled once more. Watching in fascination, the three witnessed rocks from below the water rise up and secure themselves to form a path across the very water itself.

"That's incredible Goofy!" Sora smiled brightly as he watched the last few rocks find their way.

"Simply amazing. Can't you summon up the very rock, sir Goofy?" Mickey asked curiously as he watched the tall beast walk to the edge of the water.

"Sure. Rocks can be our friends too, y'know!" The dog said shrugging his shoulders as if this was a daily occurrence.

Turning to go ahead, Sora spotted the duck up heading racing to the edge to wait for him. "Donald!" He cried out happily.

Shaking his head at the boy's happy nature after a life threatening situation, Donald raised his hand up to catch Sora's that that he could help him onto land. There's no point in the brunet slipping now after all the hard work gone into saving him from the swamp of lost souls.

"Troublesome boy." The duck smiled up at the teen once he was save by his side.

"Yeah, I know… But I can't seem to help it." Sora laughed.

**-to be continued-**


	14. Onward We Go

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 13 - Without My permission (last scene)**

"Troublesome boy." The duck smiled up at the teen once he was save by his side.

"Yeah, I know… But I can't seem to help it." Sora laughed.

**Chapter 14 - Onward We Go**

Turning around to face the last member of their little party, Donald and Sora both watched as Goofy slowly made his way across the very rocks he had summoned. The trip over seemed to be easy enough for the dog, but when he looked down to step onto another rock he noticed a pale figure watching him under the water. Shocked at what he was seeing Goofy slowly leaned closer until the ghostly person wink at him. Putting caution to the wind, the dog yelped in horror before he sprinted across the rocks.

Not knowing what had spooked the lanky man into such a rush, the two were still standing in the path of the dog-like bullet until said dog plowed right into them. Letting out groans of pain and surprise the three came tumbling to the earth in a tangle of limbs.

"Darn it Goofy!" Donald sighed as he pushed the dog's arm out of his face so that he might roll over to stand.

"Sorry 'bout that guys!" Goofy smiled well… goofily.

"Good men-- Oh, to hell with this script. Wait up guys!" Mickey called over to them before turning back to his post. "Pluto. Come're boy!"

A quiet whistle later and a golden dog with a green collar and saddle came running up to the shorter mouse. A happy bark was the dog's only reply before kneeling down to let the man climb on his back. The three men, now standing, watched at Mickey situated himself before leading the dog to the edge of the water.

"Steady!" The mouse commanded.

At first the dog didn't notice where they were headed, but once they reached the water the pet had thoroughly changed his mind as he began to whimper and pout.

"Come on Pluto… Just close your eyes and go!" Mickey ordered firmly. The sudden burst in the dog's speed nearly threw the rodent back if it were for the fact that he was holding onto the saddle. "Woo!"

Once everyone was safely across the swamp Sora motion for everyone to follow him as they made their way towards the forest that waited them. Letting everyone pass him, Donald quietly began to slow his walk down as the others walked further away from him.

Looking back and forth to see if anyone was watching him, the fowl quickly fished out the fruit he was supposed to give the blue eyes boy earlier. Taking one more chance to look around, the bird slowly started to raise his hand above the murky black waters when a voice admonished him.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

Startled, the magician clutched the citrus to his chest before speaking out, "Please…I can't give it ta him…" Donald trailed off.

Taking one last look at the water, the bird sighed at his only choice now. Breathing in deeply, Donald raised his head high and hurried off after the other. It wouldn't be good if one of them came back to look for him.

Heartless Castle

"That was a close one…" Riku whispered to himself as he watched the brunet's progress through the crystal ball in his hand. "I knew I should have sent better companions to him."

Sighing about lost opportunities, the silver haired King rose from his throne to walk over to the open area in the wall that served as a window. A quick glance at the clock showed that the boy had little more than five hours left to complete the labyrinth. For anyone else this wouldn't have been something to worry over, but no one was quite as determined as this human… No one was quite like Sora.

"He should be able to see the Heartless City soon." The man informed no one. "I have to stop him before he gets that far…but…"

Lifting a muscular arm up to rest against the stone wall, Riku burrowed his forehead into his forearm where he waiting and watching the sun shining over his lands. The King was content enough to stay right where he had put himself if not for the noise that he could hear coming towards the throne room. No doubts some of his personally bodyguards coming to check on him.

Down the hall

"I'm so glad that we're finally rid of those annoying things!" Roxas sighed happily as he stretched his arms over his head.

"You're happy?" Axel scoffed. "You were the one being running around after those monsters trying to catch them with a butterfly net."

"So maybe you did some of the work--" Roxas glanced up at the redhead only to see him glaring back at him. "Okay, most of the work. But that doesn't mean I can't be happy that we never have to deal with them again." The blond smiled.

"True. I just wonder what Vexen is going to do to get rid of them?" Axel supplied as he ran a hand through his hair to free it of a few stray leaves and twigs.

"Who knows and I don't partially care. Come here." The blue eyed male commanded as he pulled the red haired guard over to him.

"Oh Are we going to snog in the hall? Roxas, I never pegged you for a romantic." Axel grinned evilly as he closed the distance the two in milliseconds.

"I was just going to help get those leaves out of your hair, but if you want to do it by yourself…" Roxas said with a glared of his own.

"I was just playing." Axel smiled as he leaned his head forward slightly since he was a foot taller than the blond. "You know I can't help teasing you."

"I know," The advisor whispered placing a kiss on a tanned forehead as he let his hands run through silky red hair to sweep out any foliage that tried to resident in the guard's strands.

Just as he was leaning back to see what he was doing better, Roxas heard a muffled noise coming from the direction of Axel's chest. Curious at what the noise was, the blond released the hair he had been holding to lower his head to investigate. Instead the redhead suddenly stood up straight and turned from him. That was definitely not an Axel-thing to do.

"Axel… What was that just now?" The advisor asked crossing his arms over his chest patiently.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything." The guard quickly replied, completely giving himself away.

"You know exactly what I meant and I know you know _exactly_ just what that noise was just now." The blond glared.

"What noise?" Axel tried to say, but was interrupted by the muffled noise once more. This time is was much louder.

Rolling his eyes skyward, Roxas carefully came to stand beside his lover when he noticed a bulge in his jacket just over his right breast. Curiosity got the better of the blond as he began to reach forward for it without thinking, but his thoughts quickly caught up with him when the redhead blocked his hand from its target. Turning once more away from the shorter male, Axel began to sweat bullets of nervousness at what the blond might do once he found out the real source for the noise.

"Damn it Axel! Just show me what the fuck you're hiding under there already!" Roxas growled as he threw his arms around the lanky male to try and reach for the zipper of his jacket to free whatever was under there.

"Oh! Roxy! I had no idea you wanted me that badly!" Axel joked as he struggled with the blond.

"That has nothing to do with right now you ass!" Roxas growled in the redhead's ear when an idea struck.

Grinning evil, the blond tried again to reach for the bulge and the zipper of the guard's jacket, expecting him to twist his chest away from his hands as well as place the side of his face just in front of his own. Once his new target was in sight and in reach, Roxas gave himself a mental clap before latching onto said target with his teeth. Biting down on the poor piece of flesh… hard.

"Oww! Damn it Roxas!" Axel groaned forcing himself away from blond with a hard shove; at the same time the blond managed to grab a hold of the metal device used to zip up the leather jacket and tugged on it as he was shoved backward.

The loud sound of the zipper being pulled down rang out in the hall between the two as Roxas stopped all motions to stare in horror at what had escaped the redhead's clothing. Just as surprised and horrified at being discovered Axel reach forward to catch the flying item quickly in hopes the blond hadn't seen. No such luck for the guard today unfortunately.

"That better not be what the HELL I think that is Axel!!" Roxas roared at his tall lover.

"Of course not sweet cheeks!" Axel lied with a faltering smile.

**-to be continued-**


	15. So Much Trouble Over A Little Thing

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 14 - Onward We Go (last scene)**

"That better not be what the HELL I think that is Axel!!" Roxas roared at his tall lover.

"Of course not sweet cheeks!" Axel lied with a faltering smile.

**Chapter 15 - So Much Trouble Over A Little Thing**

"Then what the hell is that thing doing here?" Roxas growled as he pointed directly to the redhead's clasped hands.

"Uh… Just a little project I'm working on?" He tried said, but his excuse wasn't going over to well with the enraged blond. "Fine! Yes, it's what you think. I couldn't help myself."

As if to explain his reason entirely, Axel presented his hidden item to be none other than the chibi version of Roxas. The very thing they were sent to capture and have destroyed. The tiny blond was red in the face as he kept yelling out obscenities whilst attempting to maim the guard's face. Sadly for the chibi the redhead was out of reach of him and instead was only wearing himself out faster.

"Why in all of the Underground did you keep that… that _thing_?" The real Roxas asked as he glared at what could very well be the apocalypse to him.

"Well, I can't be with you all the time Roxy, but now that I have him I'll never miss you. He can go with me anywhere when you can't!" The green eyed soldier smiled brightly as if the idea was the greatest that had ever been thought up.

"That's just stupid. The point of missing someone is because they're not there-- Oh, I see." Blue eyes widened with understanding before looking away down the hall. "You just want someone cuter and younger. I get it now."

"What!" Axel blinked in shock. That's not what he had been thinking at all. "You got it all wrong. I love _you_. He was just a means to keep you with me all the time. I--"

Whatever else the guard was going to say was lost to them as a war cry sounded down the hall. Blinking in confusion the two turned down the hall to see who had made such a noise, but no one was there. But someone had been there just now, right?

Quite suddenly, Axel felt something come into contact with his boot with a thunk and turned his eyes down to see the cause. Whatever he had been expecting was not what he saw below him. There standing about thirty centimeters was a chibi version of himself going wild on the leather of his black boots.

The chibi's face was just as red as his hair as he kept giving the blown up version of himself every attack move and fire spell he knew. Sadly, for all his efforts all he was doing was marking up a smaller portion of the shoe and earning himself browny points for bravery.

"Now look what you started!" Roxas grumbled as he bent over to pick up the flailing mini.

"What I started?"

"Yes," Roxas glared. "Come on. We need to return these."

"What? But I wanna keep my little mini Roxy!" The green eyed bodyguard whined clutching the tiny blond to his face. A move that caused him to suffer a stinging scratch to his face as well as shouts from both minis.

"Let go of my Roxas you asshole! He's mine and no one else can have him!" The mini-Axel shouted as he fought against the hold on the back of his jacket.

Bringing the tiny being to just before his face, but a good distance in case the thing decided to attack, Roxas stared straight into the small face. "Behave."

With the command given, Roxas lowered his hand and let his grip relax a little, but not enough to drop the poor thing. Instead the blue eyed advisor's attention was more focused on scolding his red haired lover. Seeing his chance, the chibi redhead released himself from the pale hand and used the sleeve of the blond's shirt to climb.

Reaching the man's shoulder mini-Axel stood up slowly holding out his arms to better balance himself on the new surface. Once his had a good enough footing the redhead abomination grinned evilly before making a mad dash for the enlarged face of his love. Neither of the real versions noticing what the chibi was doing until Roxas gave out a cry of surprise as said chibi latched onto his face giving the skin beneath him fiery kisses.

"You little shit! Get off him!" Axel growled as he reached for the evil mini smooching on his lover.

Shooting his taller version a bird, the mini-Axel grinned before jumping inside the blond's shirt to escape capture. Not in the least bit worried about where his hand was going, Axel pulled Roxas forward to reach in after the little monster, not caring at all where the mini-Roxas had disappeared to.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing?!" Roxas cried out in embarrassment.

"Just give me a moment and I'll have it out in no time!" Axel mumbled at he continued to feel around the blond's shirt.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice suddenly asked from down the hall; a very familiar and irritated voice.

Stopping in mid-search Axel turned to peer over his shoulder at the silver haired King that stood with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at his two subjects for their position in his castle.

"Uh…Ah-uh," Axel laughed nervously. "It's not what you think Riku. I was just helping Roxas capture the escapee that went down his shirt."

"Would your hand happen to be that escapee, Axel?" Riku asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Forgive him, your highness. Axel is being nothing more than a fool right now." Roxas suddenly spoke up, shoving the real redhead from him and trying to ignore the mini one he knew was hiding in the back of his shirt.

"Well, then…" The King began slowly, looking between his advisor's red face to his bodyguard's ashamed expression. "If you two are going to molest each other, at least do it in your own quarters and not in the hallway where anyone could see you."

Nodding their heads, the two waited until the Heartless King had walked away and was out of earshot when Roxas pulled out the monster in his shirt and shoved in his lover's face.

"Get rid of both of them. If I see either of them again I'll never sleep with you. Ever." He hissed at the taller male before storming down the hall.

Sighing to himself the redhead grabbed a hold of the smirking mini before reaching into his hair to pull out the other hidden chibi. Knowing that his fun had been completely spoiled the guard made his way back to Vexen's lab, dragging his feet the entire time.

Back in the throne room Riku was sitting upon his throne once more. The energetic Kairi returning to him as he sat in his lap as he did various tricks with the crystal in his hand to amuse her and make her smile.

"Do you want to see Sora?" He whispered his question into her fiery locks.

Smiling up at the man holding her, Kairi nodded her head vigorously. She was eager to see how far along Sora had come since the last time she had watched him. Holding the ball in his hand, Riku wordless cast the spell that would let him view the boy's progress once more.

The image before them was of the teen and his three other companions making their way through and ancient and open forest. They were following the knight up top a golden stead along a wide red path.

Back in the Labyrinth

"Come along now everyone. We should be able to reach the castle before nightfall!" Mickey called back excitedly.

The others were just as happy about it too seeing as Mickey was the only one in the group that seemed to actually know the way to the castle. Though the mouse was starting to get annoying with all his shouting of hurrying up. But no one was going to voice their opinion, less the small man decide to leave them stuck in the woods.

Heartless Castle

"Look Sora," Riku said to the crystal ball as he bounced Kairi once on his lap. "I have what you've been searching for. So much trouble over such a little thing, but not for long…"

Aquamarine eyes peered down at the young child in his lap who stared back at him with loving eyes and a sweet smile. "She'll soon forget all about you… and me. Just as soon as Donald gives him my present…"

"Then he'll forget everything." Kairi finished for him as she turned back to watch the brunet travel along the road.

"Yes… Everything." Riku smiled laying his cheek upon the girl's red hair before continuing to watch as well.

Back in the Labyrinth

A loud rumbled sounded out in the woods as the group of men made their way along. Neither one confessed to the sound since all were in similar states of hunger.

"Gosh! I'm so hungry right now!" Goofy whined as he looked down at his stomach where his hands rested.

"Yeah… Me too, but we can't stop now. Maybe we can find some fruit…Or berries." Sora said as he spun around looking for anything that might look edible. There was no telling what kind of food could be in this world.

"Umm… Sora…" Donald barely got out.

"Yeah?" The brunet called without looking.

Hearing nothing else from the duck, the blue eyed human turned back to see him nervously playing with something in his hand. Opening his mouth to say something, Sora was distracted when the feathered man shoved his hand out suddenly.

"Here!" Donald almost shouted as he dropped the yellow fruit into the boy's open palm.

"Donald!" Sora smiled happily as he recognized just what the bird had given him. "Thanks buddy. Wow! You're a lifesaver!"

Giving the weird fruit a once over, Sora decided that he wasn't going to be picky and held it up to take a large bit, not noticing how Donald turned away the moment he bite into it. The boy chewed the fruit slowly as he tried to decipher what it was when he noticed that it had a bad taste to it. Not a bad as in rotten, but a bad as in the fruit had been tampered with.

"This tastes strange." The boy admitted in a whispered, looking at Donald for an answer but once he saw the magician sad face he knew something was up.

Seeing the bird back up slowly, Sora looked from the fruit to the duck, then around him before he started to realize the world was becoming hazy.

"Donald…What had you done?" Sora barely got to ask before he collapse into the grass. His body leaning heavily against a tree as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"Damn you Riku…" Donald whispered, barely holding back tears. "And damn me too!" He said before running off into the forest.

**-to be continued-**


	16. As the World Falls Down

Korbin: Answers to reviews are below. Thank you for reading. Anything in /text/ is lyrics.

Labyrinth

(Kingdom Hearts Style)

By: Korbin

**Chapter 15 - So Much Trouble Over A Little Thing (last scene)**

"Donald…What had you done?" Sora barely got to ask before he collapse into the grass. His body leaning heavily against a tree as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"Damn you Riku…" Donald whispered, barely holding back tears. "And damn me too!" He said before running off into the forest.

**Chapter 16 - As The World Falls Down**

Peering up at the trees above him, Sora smiled goofily at the way the lights played in his vision. "Everything's… dancing." He whispered to himself.

Heartless Castle

Resting up top the ledge of one of the many openings in the wall, the Heartless King stared at the multiple crystals he spun in his palm. The light dancing off them to shine a glittery sheen upon his outfit of a black poet shirt and black pants. The shirt hung wide open to display an upside down crown pendent that now lay in the center of his chest.

Slowly one by one Riku reached up to take a crystal and bring it just shoulder level of him outside. Casting a wordless spell with each crystal released the silver haired King blew them gently away from him and across the land to reach the brunet he had perfected the spell for.

His face was blank as he saw to the task of weaving the web that would steal the human's memories from him as he held in the dream. No one would come and disturb him as he leaned his head back after releasing the last balls of magic. Slowly the heartless man let his eyes fall close as he transferred his mind to travel along with the magic in the wind.

Back in the Labyrinth

Just as their master commanded, the jewels flew down to float in the direct line of vision of the teen. Mesmerizing him with their beauty and simple look.

Noticing something strange in the circles before him, Sora tried in vain to sit up to see exactly what it was that he was looking at. Peering inside the ball's glassy surface, the brunet saw a spinning figure of someone. Someone with brown, spiky hair and blue eyes wearing a blue jacket, white poet shirt, pants, and boots.

'The person almost looks like…me.' Sora thought as he repeatedly blinked his eyes to clear them of the heavy fog that tried to take over his mind.

As the treacherous crystal came closer to him, the brunet knew it was useless to hold back any longer and slowly let his eyes close. The next moment, all the tiredness he felt before seemed to disappear suddenly and when he opened his eyes again he found himself in lost to a world of music and dance.

Further in the Labyrinth

"Stay Pluto!" Mickey called out to halt the dog's progress. The three of them standing on a hill that over looked the Heartless City and the castle beyond. "As I said before. The castle is just ahead, Sora." The mouse laughed before realizing there was no human boy behind him.

"Sora? Sora?" He called back into the forest thinking he had only falling behind.

The two men were just about to head into the forest to search out their missing companions when they notice a small bubble come flying up. Curious the two watched it fly by until they realized just what was inside of it. Worried the two quickly followed the fragile jewels path down towards the center of the Labyrinth.

Inside the Dream

All around the confused teen music sounded out and couples dressed in odd costumes danced. Most of the couples were wearing masks that resembled creature he could have sworn he knew the name of. But every time he tried to think of their name it slipped out of his line of thought.

Looking around the room the blue eyes boy who couldn't even remember his name knew he was searching for something. No… Not something. He was looking for someone. Someone here who knew who he was. Why he was here and not somewhere else. This person knew.

Wrapping his arms around himself the brunet made his way across the dance floor and through the multitudes of people in his search. Everywhere he looked people were watching him, though he couldn't tell who anyone was he knew none of them could be him. They didn't have his presence, the sheer air around him that commanded the world's attention.

Laughing couples all passed by in a blue as sapphire orbs glanced over each mask, but nothing suited the man he knew. _Where is my stranger? _The teen thought with a pout.

But there he was. Standing in the midst of a crowd of happy people was the one man that could stand out amongst so many masked bodies. The man was as gorgeous as usual with a long black jacket pulled tightly over his frame, the lapels of his dark blue poet shirt lying cross the wide collar of the jacket showing off his pale chest. The necklace that was on display was a bit of a surprise but the silver looked good around his neck. The tight black pants he wore seemed to have sparkles sworn into them as they lead into knee high boots of the same color. All in all, the boy's stranger was a sight to take in regardless of the hideous half mask that he work to cover his beautiful face.

Without thinking about the reasons why, the human made his way over to the man. The need to be near him overwhelming as he watched the red cover fall away from pale skin and aqua eyes. In the back of his mind, the brown haired teen heard the stranger's deep voice sing to him. To him, for him and only for him.

/There's such a sad love

Deep in you eyes

A kind of pale jewel

Opened and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky

Within your eyes/

Stepping up onto the platform the group was standing on, the lost boy made his way closer by a dancing male pasted by him from out of nowhere and blue eyes lost sight of the male. The stranger had vanished to some other part of the room. Saddening by this, the teen turned around to face the rest of the room to try and find another glimpse of the man.

Off in the distance the Heartless King smiled as he watched his love try and seek him out across the room. Laughing silently to himself, Riku spun his dance partner around a few types before forcing them to make their way opposition of the boy who was creeping closer unknowingly.

/There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast

In search of new dream

A love that will last

Within your heart

I'll place the moon

Within your heart/

Increasingly getting more upset with the sad result to his scouting, the human pushed past a close knitted group of friends to climb up on a higher platform in hopes of finding his stranger. He was close he couldn't feel it, but he could not see him. Sighing the boy continued on, completely missing the smirking King who was revealed in the same spot he as just been only seconds before. Again the silver haired man laughed before wandering off, ignoring the woman that came up to him for his attention.

/As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you

As the world falls down

It's falling

It's falling down

Falling in love/

Lost within the crowd, blue eyes scanned over everyone in hopes of finding the dark being that kept eluding him. Instead he was met with all the even stares of everyone in the room before they all ignored him in favor of returning to their games and fun. His anger rising, the boy shoved his way further around the room not caring if he upset anyone anymore.

/I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you valentine evenings

Though we're strangers till now

We're choosing a path

Between the stars/

Knowing someone was watching closely from behind, the teen spun around just in time to watch a large feathered fan being pulled away to presented the Heartless King in all his dark glory.

/I'll lay my love

Between the stars/

The deep voice whispered into his head, the last thought he had before everything flew out the proverbial window when the King slowly walked up to him. Not placing any reason, logic, or thoughts to his next action the mesmerized male placed one arm around the pale neck in front of him while the other was captured in silver haired man's own hand. The man's other arm slipping around to wrap around his thin waist. And they were off, dancing to the music and the dark man's words without a care for what anyone thought.

/As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all/

"But I'll be there for you. As the world falls down…" The pale King sang as stared straight at the boy, their eyes locking onto each other and not willing to let go.

/Its falling

As the world falls down

It's falling/

As much as the teen didn't want to look away from the pale man that was slowly leaning closer to him, the human felt that it was something that must be done. Just as his eyes looked away he noticed everyone once more watching him and the spell began to lose its power over him.

Cruel laughter and the chimes of the clock in the distance rang inside his head where a massive headache was beginning to form. He didn't know what he was doing, but the need to flee forced the brunet out of the King's arms and away from the dance for. Leaving behind a saddened man who watched him run, but didn't chase after him no matter how he's nonexistent heart cried.

/It's falling

It's falling

Falling in love/

Pushing away all the faces and hands that tried to halt his progress, Sora ran towards the back of the dance room in search of a way out. Reaching the wall, the brunet found no immediate means out of the reflective world until he spotted a white chair sitting out too far from a table. Not caring about what could happen Sora grabbed onto the chair and swung it against the barrier with all his might.

/It's falling!/

With the last whispered words of the King in his head, Sora watched as the world he had thought he knew started to fall apart. Dancers screamed almost as if in pain as they floated high to the darkening sky to disappear, the walls cracking and breaking apart, while everything else fading.

And then it was the teen himself who was falling down. Down to what could only be the real world that awaited him below. His clothes back to what they used to be though it mattered not to him, and without a care left to give the human closed his eyes and let the wind take him.

**-to be continued-**

Korbin: Well, I hope you all enjoyed these new chapters. Forgive me if this scene was not all that you all expected, but I tried. Now onto reviews.

**AkuRokulove:** Yes, Demyx has finally made into the story. Sorry that it wasn't much. I'll try and see if I can sneak more of him in later, but I make no promises. He will however be one of the major characters in the sequel. Yes, Axel and Roxas deserve more time together and they will in due time. -lol- pats pouting Axel on the head

**fayeS.: **Everyone is so excited to see just a glimpse of Demyx. Maybe I should include the extra one-shot about him as a bonus at the end. But your wish has finally been granted.

**Lynn Stardragon**: All I can say to you right now is that I love you and you are my greatest fan! hugs Now that I have that out of my system... Go me for including more Roxas molestation. Though technically what happened wasn't some serious loving, but in the beginning it was sweet. As for the pictures... Eh, I'll get to them when I find my scanner. -lol- Yes, Riku definitely looks out for Kairi. She's almost like the sibling he never had and yes, he's clothes will always be ever changing in this fic. -lol-

I'm trying to work in some AkuRoku, but I have a feeling that the RikuxSora will cut into that just a bit too much. They'll just have to wait for the bonus scene at the end along with Demyx. As for illegal white pants of sexy doom... I don't think I could stick Riku in that. I might give poor Sora a heart attack if he had to remain straight faced while something that sexy strutted around in front of him... especially when he can't pounce on Riku. Maybe light grey. -lol-

Hmm... Maybe I should loan out my evil Riku muse to you for awhile. You seem to be quite taken with the sexy aura he has around himself as the Heartless King. snickers But aside from all that I hope reading these will make you smile. hugs Thank you so much for being my beta and I hope we can continue to work together. If not I would still like to remain friends with you. Until next time. waves

**KeiHaoAsakura**: I'm glad you like my story so much and it makes me proud to know I have inspired someone to buy the movie. It's always a great movie to have in one's collection. And yes, more yaoi is coming soon!

**FlurryOfDancingFlames**: Yes, chibi organization is an adorable thought and a sight to see. Thank you!

**MJ**: Thank you for reading, enjoying, and reviewing my story. I hope these chapters are just as good as the others and I do hope to see you return.

**Lilith**: I'm sorry if I upset you. ;;;;;; I didn't mean for it to take so long for me to update. I'm glad you're liking it thus far and I'm going to continue and finish this story even if it takes me another two years to do so. -lol-

**kaylie jackson**: I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill your wish to see Sora a dress. It just didn't seem to be working for the chapter, maybe another time though. -lol- dodges flying keyblade Oh, thanks for saying that you don't hate me for doing that to Selphie. I know a lot of people who like her, but I really don't... I just didn't want to make someone mad about it, but thank you for saying so. Even if you don't know who she is. -lol-

**xxxinsanekadajxxx:** hugs It's good to see you too! And I'm definitely back. -lol- Hopefully this time I made it to your favorite part. If not...I'll get there soon enough. -lol-

**Hanyou Yarnball**: Well I'm glad you like the way I've casted things so far. It makes me happy know you I made this story correctly. As for any other KH characters... That's really hard to say. I never actually plan any of my chapters out so if something happens that's not in the movie I don't know of it until I'm writing it. So if any more characters from the game pop up I have no way of knowing it advance. I do know that I'll be including more in the next story, so... shrugs Yes... The singing Riku has been placed on the bad side and good side. But I felt that he needed to sing at least one story to Sora if this story was at all to be believable. And don't worry about pointing out the mistakes. I live to serve as a good writer to my fans, if there's room for improvement I'm going to make the effort to please. Yes... Everyone loves da horny Axel. -lol-

Korbin: Until next time everyone! waves


	17. Important Note!

Hi guys,

This isn't an update as you can tell. This is just fair warning that in 24 hours I will be deleting this story. Don't worry, I'm not quitting this story or anything like that. In fact, I've found my will to finish this story and I've been working on it since yesterday. The reason I'm deleting this is because a lot of my chapters are... Well, least just say less than perfect, so I'm just deleting the story as a whole. Once I completely finish it, I'm going to be bringing it back in full so just give me some time. Also, it'll give you all chance to re-read the story as I'm bound to put in more information and change it up a bit so it'll be like a new story anyway. So far I'm in the process or reworking old chapters and getting a beta reader so that'll come first. After the 16 chapters that are already done are rewritten, I'll start posting them up while writing the new chapters. So, wish me luck guys and I'll see you in the new version of Labyrinth! Oh~ The story is going to have a new title too: A Slip in Time. And thanks for sticking with me so long, I know I'm a hopeless writer.

Korbin


End file.
